XVI
by btzs
Summary: I decided to take a new approach on FSOG, it's still a story about Christian and Anastasia but it takes place in the XVI century, where Anastasia's a poor orphan of a dead Count, who will need to travel to the court to find a suitable husband in order to survive. It's rated M, for later chapters.
1. I

Anastasia sighed deeply, kneeling on the wood board and bowing her head to grand sculpture of Christ that adorned her family little chapel. Her world collapsed on that day and her life was taken from her. She couldn't bare the pain she had growing in her chest, a pain that was only sidetracked by an even bigger amount of fear.

She couldn't believe all her dreams were crushed, splattered in the middle of a battle field, drowning in a pool of blood. All she knew was about to meet an end and it pained her too much not be able to stop it.

"My Lady" a voice emerged from the deepness of the chambers behind the altar.

Anastasia immediately got up, whipping the vestige of tears with the palm of her hand. She managed to produce a small smile, not wanting to be rude towards the man that was bringing news, regarding her future.

"Bishop" She greeted him courtly, bowing her head.

"My dear, come sit here" The Bishop of Hereford said patting smoothly the bench on the front row. "I've talked to the King in your behalf"

"For what I'm deeply grateful" Anastasia said while the Bishop involved her hands between his own, squeezing a little.

"I know my dearest, I know. I've done it because I was very fond of your father, a very noble man despite all life's infortunes" The Bishop paused a little, measuring his words carefully. "The King holds you father in great consideration as well, and so he extends you that grace, too"

The tears threaten to fall of Anastasia eyes, she was very thankful for that gesture since she had no one else to resort upon. If the King had enough mercy on her, he'd find her a new home and presumably a new fiancé; those were the only chances she had, now that everything crumbled beneath her feet.

"You are to travel to London and live in the Court with the King until his majesty finds you a suitable…" The Bishop looked sweetly onto the poor girl eyes and produced a smile, he did not wish to scare her since she seemed so fragile. "A suitable future."

"Thank you, Bishop" Anastasia said again with a new bow to her head. "When am I to leave?"

"As soon as possible, my dear. Tomorrow might be best."

"I'll pack my things"

"Yes, you do that and get some rest. The journey its long." With that recommendation the Bishop kissed Anastasia hands, getting up in a quick movement and blessing her before exiting the once rich chapel.

"My Lady" Mary received Anastasia once she stepped out of the place. "Did his lordship bring good news?"

"Yes" She answered automatically, with her head racing miles per hour. "I need you to pack my things, if you please" Anastasia paused for a moment looking at the emptiness of the space. "I'm going to London."

"That's great my lady" Mary said smiling widely, she was sad that Lady Anastasia was leaving because she was kind and loving but she liked her very much and wished nothing but the best for her, even if that meant seeing her leave. "I'll start right away."

Anastasia breathed the North air one more time, trying to bring in it all the memories she had of this place. She tried to savor it because she knew she was going to treasure those memories very much once she was to fulfill the Kings wishes for her future.

Tears roll down her eyes quietly but this time, she didn't bother to wipe them away. She wanted to have her cheeks tainted, she wanted to have some grieving with her since she couldn't have her life back.

The night was restless for Anastasia; she had terrible and dark nightmares, concerning what could happen to her. She dreamt of men, barbarian men who would force their wills upon her and foreign, distant lands that weren't familiar to her eyes.

She couldn't sleep anymore in the middle of the dawn so she escaped her bed chamber and went to the library. She didn't even bother to cover herself with her robe since there weren't any souls wandering around the empty house anymore.

She went to the library, her nightgown rubbing the floor as she passed. Anastasia fletched some books, all books she could manage into her arms and exited the room as quietly as she entered. She wanted to have some memories of her father, of herself when her new life started.

She loved to read so she brought her favorite's stories and tried to place them under all the belongings that Mary had gather and packed for her. After that, Anastasia curled up on her bed burring all her being with the covers and cried a little longer.

When it was time to depart, Mary entered Anastasia room hoping to find her still in bed but instead discovered her already dressed and looking rather tired in front of the mirror.

"Let me help you with that my Lady" Mary said, quickening her pace and standing behind Anastasia, who tried helplessly comb her hair.

Anastasia said nothing, she had all the grief locked down inside her and she refuse to cry anymore. She got up as soon as the sun appeared on the sky, she gather herself in a simple and modest dress, which was the best one she had. It had a peachy color to it, with sleeves of trumpet effect. The bodice had some pearls and the neckline only left the collarbones showing.

After Mary's assistance, Anastasia's hair ended up tied in a lovely and intrinsic braid that hanged over her back. She pinched her own cheeks trying to add some color to it since she did not possessed any of the modern rouge that helped woman stay with a healthy and lovely glow in their faces.

"You look lovely my Lady" Mary said with genuine emotion on her voice. "I hope you'll be very happy in London, they say it's very nice"

Anastasia got emotional with her friend's words. Sure Mary was her maid, but they lived together since Anastasia was a teen and since Mary wasn't very much old, it quickly turn out to be the most efficient and loyal friend she ever had. She didn't fail to see Mary tears glowing in her sweet eyes so she decided to give her faithful friend one last gift.

"Here" Anastasia said with a sad tone to her voice, as well. "I want you to have this"

"Oh, no my Lady. I can't accept it" Mary shook her head violently to the gift her Lady was offering, it was a valuable and beautiful rosary that belonged to Anastasia's mother.

"Please Mary, I want very much for you to have it" She said unlocking the rosary from her wrist. "It would mean a lot to me, you're my friend and I want you to have at least some memory of me"

"My Lady" Mary used her hands to cover her face, while silent sobs came out of her. "I'd never forget you, I couldn't…"

"Then come, have this for me" Anastasia said with teary eyes. "I'll be so lonely in the Court"

Mary didn't thought about it and hugged instinctively her most lovely friend, she quickly realized she'd stepped out of the line and was begun to withdraw her move but Anastasia placed her arms around her body as well, and hugged her tightly.

"You won't be my Lady" She said finally letting Anastasia put the rosary on her wrist, as a gift. "You're so beautiful and smart. I'm sure all men will be crazy to marry you"

Anastasia smile and walked out of the room, she wasn't sure that would be the case but she was trying to believe everything would be fine and the King would be generous with her.

As she stepped into the cold breeze of September, she thought how her life would have turn out to be if her father and future husband hadn't died in the battle. She was the only daughter of Sir Raymond Steele, the count of Durham, whom due to unfortunate events lost all his fortune.

Raymond was still a close friend to the King, and so it was permitted to him keeping the tittle even if he led a simple and modest life who had no comparison to the other wealthy counts. Raymond didn't care though, the joy of his life was Anastasia and all he cared was her happiness.

That's the reason why Anastasia only became engaged at the age of sixteen. That was somewhat late for the daughter of a count to become promised, but Raymond swear he'd only give the hand of his daughter to someone worthy of it.

Sir Joseph Everard was the chosen one, a man from a wealthy military family who could provide a good life for her. But he was a captain in the British Army and when the war begun he needed to fulfill his duties.

Anastasia understood, she barely saw her fiancé but from what she learned in the little time they spent together he was a lovable and noble gentleman and that pleased her immensely. He wished to marry her once the war was over and since she was in no hurry to give up her life in Durham, she accepted it greatly.

Unfortunately the threat was becoming bigger and the King recruited more men for the battle field and since her father was a noble and loyal soldier to his majesty, he left a year ago as well.

Three years after its start, the battles ceased, the King returned victorious to his realm but all of Anastasia life got shred in those bloody fields. With no father and a dead mother that pass way in her birth, she was an orphan. And the worst was that her future husband died as well, living her completely alone and poor in the world with only a tittle to carry.

So there she was the, Countess of Durham, getting ready to travel to the Court to depend on the King's good will to find her a suitable husband, if anyone would ever take her, since she was indeed nineteen and never bedded.

She was about to enter the carriage that would take her from her home to distant, unknown lands when Mary came out of the house running towards her.

"My Lady" She said breathless. "I wanted you to have this, I know it could never be compare to the rosary since this it's completely worthless but I'd wanted you to keep it to remember me as well"

She extended Anastasia an old but yet lovely golden hair clip that contrasted with her dark brown hair. Anastasia didn't hesitated a second to place up it on her hair, smiling, touched by her friend's gesture.

"I could never forget you as well" She said kissing Mary's hands. "If I ever marry I'll come back to have you as my lady-in-waiting"

"Oh, my Lady" Mary said blushing and crying at the same time but unable to say anything else. Anastasia was always the kindest person and she hoped she would find joy in her new life.

"Bye, my friend" Anastasia said, waving from inside her carriage.

A new life awaited her.


	2. II

The journey was truly long and uncomfortable; Anastasia had never traveled for so long and under such difficulty conditions. Carriages where not made to travel for such a long time, and especially not the poor ones, that was for sure.

After what it felt like and eternity of bumps on the road, they finally reached the destination. Anastasia was expecting to find the King's castle in front of her but instead she was facing a gorgeous palace, set just outside London, which belonged to the Duck of Southwark, Sir Robert Kavanagh.

The petite girl was confused, she thought she was going to the Court so when she saw a man who traveled with her withdrawing her belongings from the carriage, she decided to ask why on earth she was there.

_Had the King found a husband for her already?_ The revelation scared her to death since she did not have time to prepare herself for her new life as a wife.

"I'm sorry, but why am I here?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know my Lady, I'm just following orders" The man said walking towards the grand and impetuous entrance.

She was trembling with fear, her life was about to change so drastically and she wasn't prepared for it. She didn't even know the name of her husband and the more she dwelled on the subject, the more her shaking grew.

She was in the front door, standing still with fear of falling apart with what might be behind the wood entrance, when the door opened. Anastasia swallowed a big amount of air and tried to adjust her hair, taping her cheeks in the process for a little color; she wanted to look presentable, after all.

She was expecting a man, her future husband, to greet her but instead she found a lovely plump maid who was staring at her sweet but intently, analyzing her closely.

"My Lady" The woman said bowing her head. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Anne and I'll be at your service for whatever you need, as long as you're here"

_As long as I'm here?_ Anastasia thought about what it could mean. Was she in some kind of experimentation period, in which her suitor would, decided if he wanted her or not, just as if she was an animal? The thought made her shiver from head to toe and she couldn't help but feel unease.

"Am I not staying here long?" She asked with her voice trembling.

"Of course not, you are only to stay in the Kavanagh's household until you find a husband"

With that realization, the world seemed to gain color again in front of Anastasia eyes.

"Oh" She breathed in relief "Why don't I stay in the court with his Majesty?"

"I don't know my Lady, I only follow orders" Anne smiled sweetly while conducting Anastasia to her chambers in a quick pace. "All I can say is that, it's said in town that they're very busy in the royal household with Princess Mia wedding coming up"

"I didn't know the Princess was getting married" She confessed entering her room; it was very lovely with a large dark oak bed and dark wooden dressers as well. It appeared comfortable enough and that please her greatly, at least she'd have a little place to rest until the so-awaited changes occur.

"Oh, yes" The woman beamed with proud "She's going to marry little Ethan... pardon me, I meant my Lord Ethan, who's the son of the Duck. We're all very happy"

"That's lovely" Anastasia said smiling, she enjoyed other's true happiness deeply. "Is he the only child of his Lordship?"

"Male yes, but the Duck has a daughter as well. I believe she's close to your age, only a little younger. She's due to marry soon as well, the Duchess is making sure of that"

Anastasia simply nodded with her head, uncertain of what to say under these circumstances. She could tell Anne loved the Duck's children very much and she only hoped the family would be as warm and nice as their maid.

"Don't worry my Lady, you'll find a husband soon enough too. You're very pretty and I'm sure men will find you very interesting" Anne said, smoothing Anastasia's arm with the palm of her hand but withdrawing it quickly once she realized what she was doing.

"Yes, I'm sure" She mumbled distractedly.

"I'll leave you to rest my Lady, but if you need anything at all, just call for me" She was about to leave when she turned around to give her new guest one more piece of information. "Lady Katherine, the Duck's daughter will visit you soon, so you may want to be presentable"

"Yes, I wasn't going to undress myself, but thank you Anne"

With that, the lovely maid walked out of the room living Anastasia alone. She paced around the space for what it felt like an eternity, finally settling on her large bed. She was unsure of what to do or even how to act. She wanted to be able to get out of her chambers and discover the palace, visit the gardens but she was alone and didn't know what she could or couldn't do around the place.

She was siting by the end of the bed reading a book she brought with her, when gentle knocks on the door, echoed through the room. Quickly she got up to greet her visitors, welcoming the distraction.

"Please come in"

A gorgeous blonde girl entered the room, enlightening the space with her smile. She was wearing a lavender dress with a low neckline exquisitely embroidered in white and precious pearls, with slashed sleeves, her hair was shinny and curled all the way until her chest and it was adorned with a diadem with bright jewels.

She looked lovely and extremely joyful; Anastasia gave her a genuine smile. Without a doubt this girl was younger then she was, possibly sixteen or so and she clearly was of noble blood by the grace in which she moved.

"I'm Katherine" The girl said in a childish voice, bowing her head.

"My Lady" Anastasia replied with the same gesture. "I'm Anastasia Steele"

"I know" She answered with undisputable proud in her voice. "Please don't call me my Lady, you're older than me and a Countess. There's no need for such formalities"

"I appreciate it, Katherine" The brunette said, happy with the ease the girl was oozing.

"You're prettier than it's told"

"Why, thank you" Anastasia replied without reflecting what her companion just said. "You're very beautiful too"

"I hope you'll find a nice husband" Katherine gave her a sympathetic look, siting on the edge of the bed.

"I wish the same for you. Anne told me your mother is looking for an arrangement"

"Oh, yes" The blonde girl threw herself in bed, staying silent for a moment. "I don't want it, though. At least not with whom she wants"

Anastasia remain quiet not knowing what to say. Katherine was obviously a very spoiled and determined girl and she could be only a few years younger than her, but already much more demanding.

It was clear that she had the proper lady-like education that was lacking in Anastasia's but still, she wanted to make friends and get along with everyone so she seated herself in bed as well, waiting for little Katherine to continue her lamentations.

"My mother wants me to marry some old Earl because that union would bring benefits to my father but I refuse to do so. I can't, he's ugly and I do not want his children. How can Mama expect me to bed such a repulsive man?"

Anastasia was shocked at the little duchess's revelation, how could she say such things about her promised husband? She gulped hard, trying to find a right answer that could settle things.

"I'm sure there are other qualities in this Earl you say, beauty is not everything in a relationship and when you love someone, they'll acquire a new grace in your eyes."

A terrible and bitter laugh came from Katherine's mouth, while she lifted herself up, supporting her body with her elbows.

"A marriage has nothing to do with love and all the qualities that this Earl has are his money and connections. Besides what do you know about love, if you're…"

Katherine never got to finished her sentence because the door opened, allowing the entrance of a stoic, tall, blonde and slender woman who appeared an older version of the girl in the room. Anastasia assumed she was the Duchess but she didn't dwell on that thought much, because her mind was navigating elsewhere.

_What do you know about love? _That question began haunting her mind. Indeed, she knew very little and all she conceived as love derived from her books, because she had no experience whatsoever on the matter. But she expected that a marriage was a bond made of care and tenderness and in that moment Katherine was shattering her ideas apart and terrifying her even more of what was yet to come.

"Countess" The woman said, greeting Anastasia very formally. "I'm the Duchess of Southwark, Carolynn Kavanagh. I hope you find this chamber agreeable enough and that you're enjoying your staying so far."

"Yes my Lady, it's all very pleasant"

"That's wonderful" She said with little life in her words. "Katherine dear, will you excuse us for a moment? I need to talk to Anastasia in private"

Katherine got up from bed, whining about being treated as a child and not being fair to her, oblivious to the fact that she was indeed acting like one.

When she finally exited the room, Carolynn motioned to Anastasia for them to seat in the chairs by the window in order to precede their conversation.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter, Anastasia. She's a young woman but still acts as a child" Carolynn produced a rather apologetically smile on her face before continuing "I don't know how to initiate this, but I have something rather important to tell you"

That phrase put Anastasia's heart on hold; did the King retrieve his decision to find her a suitable husband? Her mind was floating with rumbling thoughts but she tried to control herself and appear normal, if she was to be rejected she was going to leave with her dignity.

"It's understandable, she's still fairly young" She managed to say with a stable voice that surprised her incredibly much. "Please Lady Carolynn, don't hold anything back. I can manage it"

"Well yes…" Carolynn stopped for a second, unable to bring the news to her guest. "You see, my dear, the court is filled with people, _all kind_ of people"

"Yes, I'm aware that a variety of nobles frequent the court" She was still trying to remain calm, but failing miserably.

"And some of them are truthfully noble in their characters but others, and I'm afraid they're outstanding in number, are not" She stopped again for a long breath, measuring her words. "Unfortunately, they often instigate rumors"

"What kind of rumors?" Anastasia wasn't sure she liked the course the conversation was taking but she needed to know it all.

"My dearest" Carolynn fletch her hand across the little table that separated them and held Anastasia's tight, patting her hands. It was painful what she was about to say and she didn't want to break the poor girl's heart anymore. "You see, when your father lost all his fortune it was a very, uhm… popular subject in the court and your father was alienated from it, that's why you never frequented it before"

The fragile girl nodded with her head feeling rather undisposed and unsettled, she felt she was about to faint if not for the gentle squeezes the older woman kept imposing in her flimsy hand.

"A noble destitute of his fortune is a rather tragic event, so you being his daughter it is due for people to extend his reputation to you and…" She closed her eyes as if looking for strength to finish her duty. "The gossip created around you is not fair but it is said that you are an ugly, bashful poor orphan with the education of a peasant and with no proper manners"

Anastasia eyes went wide as the shock sunk in and she couldn't help the sound of astonishment that came out of her mouth, popping it open at the moment those words left Carolynn's lips. _How could it be possible?_

"This is not all, my dearest… It is also said that you're a frigid woman who wasn't able to please your fiancé and that was why he never married you"

"How could it be so? He died in a battle field, fighting for this kingdom… w-we never married be-because… he was in the war"

Anastasia couldn't hold her tears anymore, they practically jumped out of her eyes, rolling unmercifully down her pales cheeks all the way to her neck. She knew better than to cry in front of another person, especially a Lady like Carolynn. The Duchess was probably chocked and repulsed by her behavior but the pain that rose in her chest was too much and she couldn't control it.

She buried her face in her own hands, struggling with her words as the sobs broke down on her throat. Everything seemed to fall apart, all hope gone, every dream dissipated. Now, even if the King share his mercy on her it was probable that she would never find a husband or worst, the King might force some man to take her as his wife and she would have to live the rest of her life with a resentful person who would certainly blame her for his unhappiness.

The poor Countess was right though, her companion was blatting with the uncomfortable feeling she had in her. As a noble, elegant lady she wasn't used to have such display of emotions, in fact she found them abhorrent. But she couldn't help to feel a little sad for the girl, because not only she understood, but shared her worries.

Gossip could be unmercifully and ruin forever a person's reputation, if not for the friendship she and the Dutch had held for Sir Raymond and the command from the King to shelter that miserable heiress, she probably wouldn't have done it, since she didn't crave that kind of attention on her or Katherine's.

"I am profoundly sorry" Anastasia says lifting her head and cleaning her shredded tears with a silk handkerchief the older lady gave to her. "I just didn't know the life here could be so cruel, who could possibly benefit from this kind of rumors?"

"It is comprehensible my dear, I understand it was quite the shock but perhaps you should control more your emotions in front of others… in the future" The stoic woman said, trying to sound sympathetic. "You wouldn't want to instigate further gossip and as for the creators of such vile things, no one ever knows"

Anastasia nodded again, feeling even more self-conscious at her actions. She chastised herself internally, she needed to understand she wasn't in Durham any longer and she wasn't beloved by her loyal people anymore, this was the Capital and clearly its rhythm and life were very different from what she was used to.

"I will leave to you to affairs, you should rest. Tomorrow we are going to the court for the beginning of the celebrations, I gather you know about our beloved Princess wedding?" Carolynn asked, lifting her body and her eyebrow as she moved towards the door.

"Yes my Lady, I've heard of the good news. I am very happy for the grooms"

"As we all" The Duchess said with a grimace on her lips. "For the all week, there will be festivities in the royal castle, we are going tomorrow for the first ball, do you have… proper clothes?"

"I… I have some, but I can not know if it's proper for such events" Anastasia answered truthful and humbly.

"I see" Carolynn paused at the entrance of the room for a moment, before twirling the doorknob. "I will send someone tomorrow to see if there is anything that could be done with your vests, otherwise I am sure I have some dresses I don't use anymore that can be spare"

"Thank you Lady Carolynn, that's very generous of you"

"Do not concern, after all we are to take care of you until… fortune comes. Enjoy your stay Countess"

The petite brunette was left alone in a room that suddenly appear far more dark and lonely than before and not even the bright light that radiated through the big windows could illuminated the dim that was haunting her spirits.

Anastasia fell flat on her big and soft bed, trying to hide her own existence behind those precious covers, allowing the fabrics to burry her tears. She was so miserable, she couldn't believe what was happening to her; it all seemed a blurry distant dream that she didn't wanted to be in.


	3. III

In a horse, dark as the nightfall, was galloping at a stunning speed, a lone man. It wasn't hard miss him, since he passed by all travelers at lighting-speed but his grace and posture couldn't seem to be neglected.

He entered the royal castle perimeters' straddling the guards with his abrupt arrival; he climbed out of the horse surrounding the reins to some stable boy who came to his greeting, trembling on his own feet.

"My Lord" the boy said with a shaky voice that matched his actions.

"Make sure the horse is ready for a ride at any time" The man specified, pronouncing clearly every word as if the boy suffered of some understanding inability.

He didn't wait for an answer in fact he enter the castle with the same speed and grace as he moved on his horse, ignoring or perhaps failing to notice all the greetings from the servants that almost fall to the floor, bowing themselves to him.

He acknowledged none of them, and continued to direct himself towards the east wing of the castle, where he knew his chambers would be.

As he walked through the halls, with the sun bathing his figure with lovely and warm rays, there wouldn't be enough poets' words who could fealty describe that sight. That man, even though dark and fierce, could be the result of a perfect work of art.

His figure was impressively tall, his body lean and built and his face ruthlessly awesome. Everything was made infamously to perfection in his aspects, but it was his eyes that left no doubt about his beauty, they could either be dark or light according to his moods and had the undeniable ability to hypnotize whoever stared at them.

"It is everything ready for me in the chambers?" He asked with a deep, rough voice, finally acknowledging the existence of a poor maid that could melt to his feet just by looking at him.

"Yes… Yes my Lord" She said finally snapping out of her trance and bowing vigorously. "Everything's ready as usual, if you need anything let me know… my Lord"

He finally looked at the young woman, briefly but intently, and she was so nervous he couldn't help the smirk that spread on his lips. Something about making people skittish in his presence pleased him, immensely.

Lifting his gaze from the flighty maid, he moved towards the stunning wood door, opening it with no difficulty.

The chambers were fairly big; it had a vestibule with some chairs and table, the walls decorated with heavy tapestry and no windows which conceded the room a dark aura. That entry led to other two big and intimidating doors that conduct to the bedchamber and the privy chambers, which held small but divided divisions for the wardrobe, the toilet and the marble bathtub.

Between these oak doors, there was an appealing sitting room whose walls were covered by ancient tapestry as well as minutely paintings of landscapes and portraits. In the middle of the room there was a big fireplace with a soft carpet in front and surrounded by comfortable looking chairs and armchairs that were padded with feathers and covered by fine cloths.

In the corner there was an imposing dark wooden desk, with shelves full of books behind. All these surroundings showed the deep and exaggerated wealth the King possessed, and this was not even one of the major chambers since those were exclusively reserved to the Royal Family.

The handsome man sighed, those obligations and journeys were tiresome and he would prefer not having to do them ever, but along with his tittle and position came responsibilities and duties he couldn't dismiss.

He was sitting by the desk reading correspondence, making sure everything was well and safe in his lands and properties when the entrance door to his chambers flung open, letting in an elegant and graceful blonde woman.

She was tall and oozed a certain beauty in her severe features, her eyes shined mischievously in the light and its color was of soft blue. She erupted through the room with a confidence that could only be giving to close and personal acquaintances.

Though that confidence was destroyed when she saw the look on the gorgeous man face, clearly he wasn't pleased by the sudden and unwelcomed interruption.

"My Lord" She said in sardonic way, bowing with exaggeration. "I did not know you where already here"

"And in all your intelligence, you could not figure why?" The man asked in the same wry tone.

"You hurt my feelings, my Lord" She placed a dramatic hand on her chest, pretending deep hurt. "Did you wish for me to not know you where here?"

"Ah, so you still possess the capacity of deduction, and yet, you do not use it when you should"

"Am I perturbing you?"

"I thought I already made that clear"

The woman was no longer faking hurt since that comment cut her deeply "I missed you"

"I am deeply touched to hear" He said, though it was clear that his words didn't spoke the truth nor did he believe in the woman's true feelings.

"Are you here to marry someone?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"How can that be of your concern?"

"The debutants of this year are pathetic. All the young ladies from the kingdom are coming to flaunt themselves in front of the suitors, begging to be married. It is truly sad, since each year they're getting younger and younger… some barely know how to walk."

The man only gave her a brief glare that showed he listened to her babbling but was no where near interested in whatever she had to say, since all was an extreme and wicked exaggeration of her mind.

"Is our beloved King forcing you to settle down?" She insisted once again, after a pregnant pause. She decided to proceed with her speech, when she obtained no response. "There's even coming a special girl from the North, the daughter of Sir Raymond Steele, that inconspicuous and useless Count that by strange and mysterious ways got poor"

The woman gave it a bitter and intentional laugh before continuing "The King is especially interested in finding her a husband, I would thought you to be a suitor"

"I haven't heard of her" The man admitted distantly.

"Oh, I heard she's precious. She's ugly and dim, not to mention she's pauper as a peasant and with no proper education, she's not suit to be the wife of a Dutch" She said perversely. "You shouldn't let the King push that union on you if he tries, she said to be frigid and I know that's not you type of woman"

"And how would you know that?" He asked raising a brow, questioning if the King, indeed, was going to propose such matrimony.

"She is nineteen and never bedded, she was engaged for three years with a captain and he never married her. I believe the poor man was so opposed to the union, he kept postponing it. Maybe he even died on propose during the war" An evil and equally deep laugh, rumbled through the stone walls of the rooms, the wicked woman considered that option hysterical.

"I will marry when I want to marry" The man spoke, at last. "The King will not impose anyone on me unless I permit it"

"And what if he wants you to constitute a legacy?"

"I am not an heir to the throne, I do not possess such obligations" He said, dismissing her with a hand.

"But you could be" The woman replied with glitter in her eyes. "You know I would allure my husband to that cause and you would have his army at your disposition"

The young man lifted his gaze from the letters in his front to his companion, who was trembling with excitement just at that thought. "I do not wish to rule a Kingdom, especially not by treachery"

"Oh, but think about. Don't you think you would be a much more suited King than…"

"No, and you should leave" The man interrupted, sternly.

"But Christian…"

"No" He said pounding in his desk with such force that the woman trembled. "Get the fuck out of here Elena, I am sick of you and you already annoyed me enough"

Any other Lady would be offended or at least petrify by the use of such raw and oath expression, but Lady Elena Robison wasn't just any lady. She thought she was special and believed vehemently that Lord Christian Grey shared her opinion.

She was hurt by his outburst but she was whiling to forgive him, so she walked out with all the pride that she had, thinking he would eventually reconsider his decision.

"My Lady" Christian called just when she was about to exit the door, she turned around all too eager to contemplate that she was right and he was going to reconsider, when he crushed her hopes. "I believe it's best if we begin to address ourselves formally, I do not think it's appropriated such display of intimacy."

Elena left the room livid with such behavior, how did he dare to turn his back on her if she was the one that raised him to be the man he was today. He couldn't run from her, she couldn't allow.

Inside the room Christian sighed sharply, he could have passed well without the unwelcome interruption of this lady, for whom he held a growing distaste. He pressed his forehead into his palms, closing his eyes briefly. Not only minutes had passed when knocks on the door echoed through the room.

He got up quickly, with fury craved in his muscles. Christian believed he was specific when he told Elena to leave him alone but apparently she couldn't understand such a direct instruction. He was determined to expel her physically out of his chambers if needed, but when he opened the door he found a frail servant that could barely support his figure with his shakings.

"My Lord" The poor boy spoke, bowing his torso. "I was send here to know if my Lordship would want help, changing your vests… the ball is due to start in a few hours"

"Yes, that would be good" He said, walking away from the trembling boy. "Oh, and please send someone to prepare a bath for me, I need to clean myself"

"Of course my Lord, I will send them right away" He was about to leave Christian's chambers when he hesitated, turning around and retrieving a letter from his pockets. "I… The King, send this to you my Lord"

Christian toke the letter from the shaky hands and held it tight in his fist. He dismissed the young servant with his hand and as soon as the boy left the room, Christian opened the royal missive.

"_**Christian, I believe you should prosecute the prospect of matrimony while you are in the Court. In a few years you will be thirty and a man, particularly in your position, should have a family and heirs. **_

_**I will not force you onto engagement, but I beg your senses to consider this hypothesis. **_

_**There are a number of promising young girls with the potential to become good wives. If you wish advice, I would be glad if you search for me. **_

_**Hoping for you to be a reasonable man,**_

_**The King, Carrick Trevelyan"**_

He clutched the letter in his hand; apparently Elena was right the King did wish for him to marry someone. And for that he sends a letter, trying to postpone all intimacy with him for the Queen's sake.

Christian sighed again, he did not wish to marry but could that be the best option for him?


	4. IV - part 1

The image reflected on the blurry mirror wasn't quite clear and Anastasia thought the foggy effect couldn't describe better the tangled feelings that were hovering her spirits.

"Do you need anything else my Lady?" Anne asked peeking through her right shoulder, trying to find the lady's expression on the mirror.

"No, thank you Anne. You were very helpful."

"Don't worry my Lady, I'm only doing my job" She was smiling widely, content with her own work as she observed the petite girl's figure "You look gracious, maybe you should eat a little more but I'm sure a lot of men will be intrigued by you."

Anastasia smiled, though that gesture did not reach her eyes, they were clouded and utterly sad. She replied the kind maid words in her head and almost told the woman that what she said could never be true. Not now, that all those rumors where flaunting and her reputation was ruined, but she contained herself.

"Thank you" She answered, instead, without much vivacity in her voice.

Both ladies – maid and countess – descend down the staircases that conduct to the great entrance of the house. The day was bright, and even though it was the middle of the afternoon the sun shined high, imposing the light over the blue sky. A warm breeze twirled around the palace halls, warming the bodies standing there.

The Kavanagh family was plastered in the middle of the hall exchanging a few words between them. In any other person's eyes they could be the portraiture of a perfect family, nature's truly been generous when it came to distribute the looks among them. The ladies were a prime idealization of what beauty should be and the men – the ones Anastasia was seeing for the first time – didn't fall behind.

"Ah, there you are" Carolynn summoned the petite brunette with a motion of her ringed finger. "My husband, this is our lovely guest the Countess of Durham, Lady Anastasia Steele."

"My Lord" Anastasia says bowing her head in front of the powerful figure that stood before her. "It's both an honor and a pleasure to be in your house, I am truly appreciative of your generosity"

"Nonsense" Robert laughs though that sound comes out forced and untrue. "Your father was a great man and a loyal friend, to do him any favor even if under these difficult conditions, it's a pleasure to me."

"I know my father would be very honored to be this high in your consideration, as am I my Lord" Anastasia grew uncomfortable of this all situation, every member seemed to be evaluating her moves, even the servants and she was becoming very self-conscious.

"Well, you look pretty" Katherine interrupts, clearly boring with the all exchanges and pleasantries. "It looks better then you old dress, I am glad I had something that suited you"

"Yes, thank you Katherine" Anastasia whispers to the blonde girl, afraid the rest of the family would interpret her informality with lack of costumes. "You look stunning yourself"

"I know" the girl beamed, swirling around the room with a green dress that looked breathtaking on her body.

"Now Katherine, stop! That is enough of foolishness for the day, I hope you will behave in front of the Court young lady" Carolynn interferes, grabbing her daughter's arm.

"Maybe I'll find myself another suitor" The blonde comes back to Anastasia's side, whispering the last sentence with a mischievous grin.

"Ladies, that's enough" Robert shouts when Carolynn begins to glare towards her daughter with fire in her eyes, clearly she wasn't supportive of her behavior. "Tonight is not even yours to shine, let's save that to our beloved son and future husband of the Princess"

It's was only in this moment, that Anastasia let her eyes wander in the direction of the handsome man that was analyzing her intently. He was tall and built, with the same blond hair as his mother and sister and his eyes a dark shade of blue just as Roberts', but his smile was far more kind and sympathetic than any of the other members.

The Duke gleamed in pride as he snaked his arm around his firstborn shoulders, leading the way to the exit and onto to the carriages. Anastasia observed the grace in which the ladies moved and wished she could have the same confidence to present herself that way, but instead she was clumsily and some times inapt.

The dresses of her companions were by far much more beautiful and fashionable than hers; she knew the one she was wearing was an old vestment of Katherine and even though it was incredibly more elegant than any of the dresses she owned, she doubted it appeared as fancy as the other women.

She was trailing behind the crowd when Ethan approaches her, whispering in her ear. "Don't be so nervous, Countess"

Anastasia almost jumps at the sudden interruption of her thoughts. "I… I'm not… my Lord" She mumbles, turning deep red in the cheeks.

The young man chuckles at her response and gently brushes her arm. "Good, because there's no need for that, you look pretty. Especially when you blush"

The shy girl could almost burry herself on the ground at this words, she never thought anyone could be this up-fronted or blunt in his musings.

Her embarrassment spread all the way down her neck, almost reaching her chest. She believed this behavior to be very inappropriate but deep down she appreciated the gesture, as she was truly nervous about what was yet to come.

The flushed brunette quicken her pace to the carriage, entering it with no particular grace on her moves but she had other thoughts in her mind to worry about.

"So this is the fount of the rumors… Well, she's definitely skittish" Robert susurrates to his wife.

"Oh, and so inelegant… it's a pity she does not have the proper education. Ray should have accepted our proposal when we offered to raise her…" Carolynn whispered back absently.

"Perhaps the King will find her a husband" Even though the Duke wanted to ooze reassurance, there wasn't a drop of hope in his voice.

"Who would want a frigid woman as a wife?" A perfect brow arched in the lady's face.

"Pleasure can be found outside the matrimony, she would only have to provide heirs. I heard the Duke of Norfolk might be interested in a wife"

A terribly bitter laugh escaped the Duchess lips "The bastard? I would pay to see it"

"Then I'm glad you have no money of your own" Robert retorted, settling on his horse. His wife gasped in horror and shock, hurt by his words. He ignored her scowls dismissing her with one hand. "Hurry up now, I'm famished"

The Duke insisted the men would ride their own horses as a silent prove of masculinity, traveling on a carriage could diminished one's virility and he wasn't whiling to give up on his manful reputation.

While the men galloped through the lands, leading the way, the three ladies were sited on the carriage in deep silence, each one absorbed in their own thoughts and anguishes.

* * *

Music was enchanting through the room, covering laughs and conversations. The expression on the presents indicated the general feeling that resided in the air. Everyone was having a good time, enjoying to the maximum the ball since it was not everyday that a feast like this was presented to them.

Christian was tapping the dark wood impatiently with his index finger, he did not wish to dance so he retrieve himself to the table designated to the higher royalty. He found these gatherings absolutely abhorrent but it was his duty to participate and he believed that if he got there on time, no one would take offense if he was to leave early.

"Christian" A manly voice greeted, approaching the seat next to him. "It's been a long time since I saw you"

"Richard" The younger man acknowledges, nodding with his head. "I have been occupied with my duties, as expected."

"I believe, being a noble has its downside" His companion grouses. "Are these seats taken, by any change?"

"Not at all, but I thought you would be dancing by now. Are you not feeling well my Lord?" Christian asks mordantly while motioning for the Duke and its wife to seat.

Richard released a laugh, placing a hand on his prominent stomach. "Oldness does that to you. My feet don't seem able to tolerate my whims anymore, sadly as it is"

"I see" Christian replies distractedly as the doors to the great room open to receive the groom's family.

Sir Richard Robinson and his wife, Elena, took the seats next to the younger Duke who purposefully ignored the lady. She sneered passing by him, in the most elegant way she managed, sitting beside her husband, who took the right seat next to Christian.

The waves of people, who were dancing and socializing, occupying the all room, parted as the Red Sea to receive the Kavanagh clan. The musicians ceased the melodic and lively tune that was being played. All Court witness with a look of admiration and jealousy the Duke and its family, while they made their way across the salon.

Robert came first, beaming with pride as his son took his right side. Both men tall and well-built, walking proudly towards the center of the room, greeting the ones they passed by. The women were right behind their tail, rejoicing in the attention given. They were of extreme grace and very beautiful, as Christian noticed.

He knew the Kavanaghs already, but they never were in good relations. For some reason they kept being pretentious towards the younger Duke. Christian could guess those reasons but in reality, he couldn't care less about their inexistence friendship.

Who came after the ladies though, peaked his attention. A small frightened creature appeared behind them, looking rather uncomfortable with the exposure she was getting. The moment she set foot among the crowd, mumblings rose between the guests, all eyeing her suspiciously.

_So this must be special girl from the North, Elena told me about_. Christian thought to himself, analyzing her intently just as the rest of the presents.

No one greeted her, even though she tried to flutter a small smile that quickly faded once she realized everyone was talking about her. She tried to rush her steps but that only conceived more inelegance to her walk, contrasting even more with the ladies that led the way in front of her.

"So this is the girl they talk about" Richard mumbles to himself.

"I did not take you for the gossip type, my Lord" Christian retorted, unable to contain that remark.

Elena gave a piercing laugh while looking at the poor girl and listening to the two men interactions. "Only an outcast such as you could not have heard of this, _my Lord_" She almost spit when she addressed her companion, clearly repudiating that term.

Christian ignored the lady's comments and instead kept watching the scared damsel that seemed to grew smaller and smaller in the big saloon.

The rest of the Kavanagh members didn't appear to notice her as they stood in the middle of the room, mingling and socializing with the rest of the crowd, while the shaky countess retread to a corner of the division, disappearing from the prying eyes.

"She's even worst than what I imagined" Elena said bitterly, with an evil glitter in her eyes.

"She's not that ugly…" The Duke said, trying to fight the heads that kept poking in his vision field. "Not the regular beauty… the hair maybe too dark but not and awful sight" He admitted, more to please his wife than to be true, because in all honesty he didn't find the girl ugly at all, different perhaps but not atrocious.

Christian shared his honest opinion; he found that creature rather intriguing. True, she didn't have the light sunny hair it was considerate beautiful and so appreciated, but her skin was pale and appeared smooth. Her locks were a dark chocolate brown that reached her lower back and shined in the light. Her eyes were the brightest sapphires and even though too big for her small face, they were alluring.

But it was her lips though, that kept the Duke's attention. They were the perfect shade of pink, rich and voluptuous, with the bottom one caged between her pearl white teeth. Christian fought for air at that sight and was almost inclined to get up and approach the lady when the doors open again, this time for the royal family.

The King stepped inside the room and the space fell dead silent, everyone bowed to their knees while his Majesty scrawled down the ballroom, almost floating in the air. At his side there was the Queen, a true beauty and grace that moved in profound elegance with a straight spine and lifted head. Behind came the two siblings, Elliot and Mia both stunning on their own.

The Royal color seemed to be the golden as all of them dressed in bright yellow, embellished with gold in every detail of the adornments they were wearing. The princess was, also, wearing an enormous smile that could almost break her face in two, obviously happy with the future husband that was destined to her.

"Thank you all for gathering here in order to celebrate the engagement of my beloved daughter and your Princess, Mia, with our esteemed and future Earl, Ethan Kavanagh. May they share much happiness and love in their life." The King said when he reached the center of the room, greeting the guests and waving his hands as he spoke. "Now please, let us enjoy the feast as there is more to come, for the rest of the week"

With that he directed himself towards the center of the table to his chair, which in fairness was no chair but instead, a throne.

"Christian" The King whispers passing by the Duke.

"Majesty" Christian replies with the same low voice, necessary in order to not upset the Queen.

The Queen, herself, hissed through him purposefully ignoring his presence as if to make a statement. He couldn't care though. Mia gave him a playful but sweet smile and Christian couldn't help but returning it, either. She was always good to him, even if it wasn't supposed for her to be so.

He always wondered what it would be like to grow with a little sister to play with and protect from evils. Elliott didn't greet him as well, or if he did, the Duke didn't notice.

* * *

The ball was being even more painful than he could have expected, if he hated this gatherings before now he decided that cutting a leg or an arm was less anguished.

The skittish rumored girl seated on the table as well while the rest of the room just recouped the life and laughter that was annoying Christian's ears. He kept staring at her, unable to move his eyes from the blush that insisted in poking her cheeks every time a curious pair of eyes wandered in her direction.

She was trying so hard to blend with the furniture it was almost making effect, if she wasn't such a prominent gossip figure, she probably would go unnoticed. Her dress was just as doll and atrocious as the rest of the celebration.

_That color doesn't suit her well_, Christian kept thinking to himself while he analyzes her frail fingers squeezing little grapes before pushing them to her open mouth.

Those lips continued to haunt him, every time she opened them to place something in her mouth, inappropriate thoughts ran wildly in his mind. He didn't understand why she was having this effect on him; perhaps it was the sense of purity that she evoked that was alluring to him.

_Oh sweet irony_, he mused to himself. Though that was true, she appeared like a sweet angel under a veil of virginal bliss. The air seemed to keep failing it's entranced to Christian lunges and under his intense scrutiny he looked desperately for her gaze, but she didn't even take notice of him.

She looked sad, so tarnished that he couldn't take it anymore. Was it sorry what he felt? Surely it had to be, though he didn't have the habit of having sympathy for other's problems.

He stormed outside the room and onto the balcony that was hidden by thick curtains.

Once outside he inhale sharply the air around him, leaning himself against the parapet of cold stone.

"I am surprised you last this long" A deep voice came from behind him, Christian didn't turn around because he knew very well to whom it belonged. "You always hate these events"

"Still do, now more than ever"

A low chuckle rumbles through the Duke's ears, before his companion reaches his side, not even trying to have eye contact, knowing farewell Christian wasn't in the mood for it.

"Have you considered my proposition?" The King speaks again, breaking the thick silence that lay between the two bodies.

"No" He answered, even though not to Carrick's please it was still the truth.

"You should" The King paused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Maybe I should present to you to Lady Anastasia Steele, she is…"

"The source of the rumors?" Christian interrupts, not caring about his rudeness.

"Oh, so you have heard of them…?" The question came out more as a statement but the Duke still felt complied to answer.

"It's hard not to, against common creeds we do share the same planet" It was hard not to noticed the wryness in his voice but Carrick decided he shouldn't explore that.

"I know…" The King said absently. "Have you seen her? She's not ugly… as it's said"

"She supposed to be frigid, a nineteen year old that never bedded it's not very appealing regardless of her beauty… you should know" Christian said in a hurtful way. He didn't get any answer so he proceeded. "She probably has some complex or dark secret under the hem of her skirt."

"I thought you, of all people, weren't one to be guided by rumors."

"Oh, and why should that be?" The younger man asked in a mocking voice that, once again, was ignored.

"Due to your… _condition_" His words marked Christian, he spoke of his status as if it was some diseased and that sicken him, though in honesty Carrick's words never intended to be hurtful. "I thought that better than no-one, you could relate"

"And do what?" Christian asks dryly, irony slipping in every word. "Exchange stories?"

"I…" The King understood the hurt in his companion voice and tried to reformulate his sentence. "I just believed you could understand. You know from personal experience how bad and defaulted rumors can be."

Christian narrowed his eyes at the horizon and kept silent, what could he say? It was true that he could understand, even relate, but couldn't mean anything.

"If I don't find her a husband this week, I don't know what to do with her…" The King proceeds, as if this was the first time he was thinking about these possibilities. "I never thought rumors like these would break loose, I believed it would be easy. I don't know what to do with her if no-one takes an interest, I can't force anyone after this gossip… it would not be fair"

"Why don't you give her a tittle and some lands?" Again, dryness echoed in the sentence.

Carrick frowned, if it was any other person talking to him, this could never been forgotten but it wasn't. It was Christian and he didn't mind, he couldn't. "She already has those"

"Then you can always force someone, you are our Majesty, we serve to please you"

"I could force you, then. How would you feel about that?" The King asked with a smile in his face, he didn't intend to force anything on him.

"I would accepted it, thus I am here to fulfill your wishes my King" Now, there was more pain than wryness in his voice, but Christian wasn't able to hide it anymore.

"I wouldn't do that to you Christian" Carrick spoke, finally turning to face him. "I just wish you to give some thought to my suggestion. It does not need to be her, it can be anyone."

Christian sighed deeply, could that be the best option for him? Surely he didn't want to marry or even have kids, he didn't believe to be cut out for the role of father but still, the perspective of having someone following his footsteps, someone who could embrace his legacy, was an alluring thought.

"I must leave now. Just think about it Christian" The King said softly, before turning around and walk out of the balcony, leave the young Duke gathered with his musings.

* * *

Frail fingers rapped up around the cold pristine of the chalice, bringing the intense red wine to the flushed lips. Anastasia sighed, again. This was her worst nightmare, everywhere she look there was someone watching her, measuring her gestures, analyzing her pose, speaking confessedly about her.

The Court, or its people, held no shame. They couldn't care if the poor girl was frightened and alone in a foreign space or if their words, even if inaudible, tore her heart apart. All they care was to laugh and compare their versions of the story with the protagonist right before their eyes.

"Do you not want to dance?" Katherine asks out of breath, after another round of intense swirling around the dancing space.

"I am not very fond of dancing" Anastasia replies, though that's a complete lie. If there was a thing that brought joy to the young Countess was dancing, but not in here. She could never do it in here, in front of all these prying eyes.

"That is a shame" The little blonde says with a pout, sitting next to her for a drink. "How are you going to find a husband, if you do not socialize with anyone?"

Anastasia didn't know how to answer, how could the younger girl understand? She was gorgeous, with a suitable reputation and a well placed family. She wasn't the laughing stock of the Court; she didn't have everyone secretly spying on her just to get more lies.

In this moment, a gorgeous man step out of some curtains. The air got stuck on Anastasia throat; he was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. Everything about him evoked fairness and for a split second, her surroundings ceased to exist.

"Who… Who is that?" Anastasia couldn't contain herself, and the question came out before she could think about it.

Katherine followed her gaze and saw Christian walking towards the table, she sneered. "That is the Duke of Norfolk."

The brunette just nodded, uncertain of what to say. She clearly never heard of him and Katherine felt eager to add more information. "Do you not know who that is?"

Anastasia was going to reply but at that moment the man glanced at her and she wasn't able to move her gaze, or do any other thing for that matter. He didn't broke eye contact as they keep staring intently at each other, during the all time until he reached the table.

At that moment, Christian was beginning to feeling uncomfortable with her stare because it seemed to be perforating his soul and he couldn't control it the feelings that were rising inside him. He broke their moment by directing his attention to Richard, instead.

"N-no" She finally answers, grateful she was seated.

Katherine laughed at her reaction, placing one hand on her companion's shoulder. "That is Christian Grey, the King's bastard."

Her eyes widen and her orbits almost popped out of her head, _the King's bastard_. Anastasia was unsure how to react to that, what could she say?

In this moment, a young man came towards the ladies seats. Anastasia could almost blush at the smile the man was displaying, but quickly he made clear who he was approaching.

"May I have the pleasure of the next dance, my Lady?" He asks stretching a hand towards Katherine, who only giggled as response.

They both merged in the sea of dancing bodies and the Countess scanned the crowd looking for the Duke of Norfolk but he was nowhere to be found, so she closed her eyes tightly wishing to disappear from there.

A stone-cold hand brush in her neck sending awful shivers through her spine, Anastasia sprung open her eyes immediately only to be greeted by a bitter grin of a gorgeous blonde woman, who took no time sitting next to her.

"So are you the Countess of Durham?" The icy voice asked.

"Yes" Anastasia whispered feeling very small, everyone was talking about her but no-one had taken the liberty to approach her like this.

"Well, I'm the Duchess of Lincolnshire" She said with a distinct note of proud in her voice. "Pleasure to meet you" She added sarcastically.

Anastasia could tell the woman didn't share good intentions but she was raised to be polite, so she answered the best she could. "Pleasure is all mine, my Lady"

"I believe" She grinned wickedly. "So tell me Countess, do you have many suitors prosecuting you?"

She girl gulped loudly, was this woman here to humiliate her? "I don't believe that is the case, no" She said with a knot on her throat.

"What a shame" The blonde woman retorted, raising a perfect brow. "Is it not?"

"I…" Anastasia begun to formulate and answer but a loud noise distracted her, a big hand pounded the table and was now resting next to her arm, almost touching her.

"I believed that is enough Elena" A velvet voice said and Anastasia sprung around to see if it belonged to whom she hoped, because no other man could have this beautiful voice. Her suspicions were right it was Christian Grey, the Duke of Norfolk and King's bastard, who came to her rescue.

"I was just making acquaintances my Lord" She responds bitterly, clearly annoyed by the interruption. "I believe it is good education to do so"

"I believe it is good education to not be inconvenient as well, my Lady" Christian remarks, infuriating the Duchess even more. He looks at the fragile girl then and without properly thinking, asks "Do you want to dance, Countess?"

"I… I don…" The words lost their sense to Anastasia, who was equally lost in those grey irises that could suck her whole soul. She didn't want to dance in here, but she couldn't refuse him either even if her brain was telling her to do so. "Yes" She finally breaths.

Christian extended his hand for her to take it, ignoring the snorts Elena was making. Everyone seemed to stop on their tracks watching the pair, as they made their way to center of the room.

Even the King ceased his conversation with his companions to observe the moment. The Court was fueling with another subject for gossip but at this moment, looking at the eyes of the Duke, no-one dare to even breath while their passed through them.

The song returned and the people begun dancing again, Anastasia was blushing all the way till her collarbones and Christian couldn't cease to wonder how further that blush could extend. She had the most wonderful, ivory skin he ever saw and in that instant all his other senses were lost. He wished he could touch her and place his lips on that smooth surface that looked like silk.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took me this long but I was busy and couldn't finish the chapter until now. This is just the part one of the ball and tomorrow or so, I intent to publish the rest with more interaction between them.

Thanks for reading! I'm extremely grateful.


	5. IV - part 2

"So, your Majesty, have you finalized your negotiations?" The archbishop asks, while drinking noisily the wine from his chalice.

"No, I have not" The King states distractedly, eyeing the pair that was on the dance floor. A sense of relief washed through his body and suddenly all other business seemed dull. "I have other thoughts on my mind at the moment. More pressing matters"

"Ah" The archbishop breathes, nodding absently with his head. "Perhaps business that has to do with the daughter of our late Lord Raymond Steele?"

"Perhaps" Carrick agreed, tired. His eyes never left the center of the ballroom where his illegitimate son and new protégé stood. He wished the best for the both with sincerity but wanted, as well, a practical solution for his problems and conscience.

"I'm afraid that is not and easy task" The cleric continued, following the King's gaze through the room. "Raymond bankruptcy brought many rumors to Court, it is expected that the situation of his daughter does the same."

"Rumors can be inadequate Father." Carrick retorts, finally lifting his gaze to his interlocutor. "I was to believe that we should rejoice in truthfulness and kindness and certainty not judge others by frivols matters."

"With all accuracy, your Majesty." He agrees smiling bitterly. "But those frivols matters can complicate one's duty. And very deeply if I may say"

"Yes, indeed" The baron answers dismissing the subject with one wave of his ringed hand.

* * *

Anastasia felt her hands trembling under the steady grip of her partner. She did appreciated the Duke's gesture, the conversation she was having with that other Lady was not going down on paths she wished to pursuit but at the same time, she was not pleased with the audience they were getting.

Even if more subtlety, the Court was still murmuring what could only be awful things. Perhaps being with the King's bastard was not the away to cease the gossip that floated around her but she could never bring herself to deny the man that was now in front of her.

The shy girl couldn't lift her gaze from his chest, afraid of bursting into flames if she looked at his eyes. Just this amount of contact was making her flustered, almost as if a fire was being spread in her body. A deep crimson color begun to flourish on her cheeks and she felt even more rattled.

In the dark grey irises were being displayed flames more dangerous than Hell itself. Christian was feeling an electric energy buzzing in his veins, circulating unmercifully in his body. He was getting impatient; his partner refused to meet his eyes and all he could see was that deep flush craved in her cheeks.

The dancers did a swirl and Anastasia landed on another man's hands, while little Katherine joined Christian in his dance. She was beautiful and painfully aware of that, but when he touched her hand to begin their movements, all he felt was a warm sweaty palm. Not jolt of energy, no attraction at all.

He sighed, so that was an accomplishment only the Countess of Durham could bring on him.

"Are you interested in Lady Anastasia, my Lord?" Katherine asks coyly, after a moment of silence.

"How could that be of your concern, my Lady?" Christian answers annoyed by the interruption of his thoughts and by the noisiness of the Kavanagh's daughter.

"Because the Countess is staying in my house until a suitable husband comes" She states with proud, not of the situation but regard to the fact she had something to answer back.

The Duke nodded absently, _not in the Court?_ All this time he thought she was accommodated in some other part of the castle, but apparently she was not even in London.

"So" Katherine presses again. "Are you not interested?"

"I don't think having the Countess hosted in your home gives you the privilege to question matters of that nature" Christian replies dryly, her childish behavior was irritating.

"I can understand your hesitance my Lord" Katherine starts again, ignoring her partner glares. "A nineteen year old woman, never married and as rich as a peasant… That might not be a good catch, perhaps you should look for some other lady"

The Duke frowned at her words and was about to reply when another swirl came along and another pair of hands landed on his.

Anastasia was not certain that agreeing to dance was her best decision; in fact it was one of the worsts she ever made. She was now dancing with a bald, fat man who still felt in the position of looking at her with disdain in his eyes, as if touching her could bring harm to his health.

Luckily that quickly changed, and she was again with her original partner. The Countess could never be gladder for his presence, because he was the only one who did not look at her in any unpleasant or uncomfortable way.

Christian was absorbed in his own mind, a thousand of musings rushing through his head. Nor he or Anastasia said a word the entire time. Unlike the other women there, the brunette girl seemed reserved and respectful of other's silence. For that, he couldn't have been more thankful, at that point he was just a mess of feelings.

He was disappointed with the King's words, frustrated with Elena actions and angry with everyone on the damn Court who couldn't stop glaring at the fragile creature that was trembling in his hands. If he could, he would hold her in his arms and speak comforting words in her ears.

The song finally ended and Anastasia bowed respectfully towards Christian, preparing herself to leave the dance floor and retire to her place at the table. Before she could do such thing, a strong arm snaked around her waist and pulled her behind some curtains that gave access to a beautiful and large balcony.

They didn't go there though; they just stayed behind the thick fabrics, probably closer than they should have been.

Christian movement had been sudden and quick, no one notice they were absente from the ballroom and hiding somewhere away from the prying eyes.

A strong hand grabbed Anastasia's frail arm and pulled her close. "Is it true you were never bedded?" Christian asks bluntly.

Anastasia gasped in shock, turning redder in her all body. She could pretend offense, but what was the point? She needed to accept she was the fount of the Court rumors and in order to find a husband, had to be truthful.

"Yes it is, my Lord" She whispers, lowering her gaze.

"Why?" He asks again, tightening his grip.

"That virtue should only be shared with a husband"

"Yes" the Duke waved his hand, impatient with her answer. He already knew that. "What I want to know is why you never got married"

"My fiancé died in the war, he was a Captain and an honest man. He died as such" She replied, complied to defense her ex-groom honor.

"Three years of engagement is a very long period of time. He was forced in that union was he not?"

At his words Anastasia tilted her head up, eyes blazing with a ton of different emotions. "I would never hold a man in an engagement he did not wish to be on. Not if he was free and had other options."

Christian pulled her even closer, their bodies only inches apart. He looked intently at her, measuring her words. She was furious but that sentiment vanished away when the distance between them was shortened.

"Then why" In the Duke's head something didn't make sense. If he was any other man, he would never wait so long to marry her. "Didn't he marry you sooner?"

"Because he was a gentle and dedicated man. He wanted our union to symbolize happiness but he was a Captain, he could never have peace until the war was over. We had a lot of plans…" She confesses, tears forming in her eyes. She never intended her life to end up like this.

The man shifted uncomfortable in his position, he did not wish to see her upset so he tried to change the subject.

"That dress does not suit you well"

"I…" Anastasia looked at herself, she found the dress nice but she didn't truly understood fashion. "It was the one Lady Katherine borrowed me, it was a very kind gesture."

Christian raised his brow, _so this wasn't even hers_. "Do you not have others?"

"No" She whispers fidgeting with her hands, embarrassed.

"I see" He states, she shouldn't be wearing this pale blue.

It didn't suit her figure, perhaps in a blonde such as Katherine the dress's tonality was able to accentuate the beauty but not in Anastasia's. Her exotic features of wild dark hair and big bright eyes should be complimented with deep red and rich colors.

He brought her even closer to his body and look passionately at her eyes, she had never been looked this way before in her life and she couldn't help her blush.

His gaze was so intense, it drawn her to him and even feeling flustered she wasn't able to look away. _She couldn't._ She was hypnotized by the way his eyes were covered in different layers of grey.

Christian lean his head forward, the emotions he was feelings were being put into his gaze and Anastasia couldn't help but be surprise by them all. She tilted her head higher too, unable to break the connection they were making. He licked his lips and she swallowed hard, feeling sensations that had been foreign to her until now. A tingling was starting to spread in the lower part of her body.

She parted her lips for a few seconds, almost able to feel the taste of the sensual man that was standing right in front of her. Everything seemed too much and she trapped her lower lip between her teeth, trying to control the sounds that were about to pop out of her mouth.

Something that resembled a growl escaped Christian throat and she couldn't contain herself anymore, Anastasia closed her eyes. The grip on her arm went away and she almost lost her balance. She stretched her hand to support her weight on his chest, but when she tried to touch his body there was nothing left but air.

Her eye immediately sprung open and she stated, much to her disappoint, she was alone. Christian Grey, the Duke of Norfolk had just left her, completely abandoned.

The poor girl felt ashamed of her actions_, what was she about to do?_ She almost kissed a man she knew nothing about. No wonder he left, probably disgusted with her attitude and morals. What kind of Lady let herself be kissed by a man who was nothing to her?

They never did kiss but the principle was still there and now she felt even more humiliated. He didn't even want her for that. She thought she had seen something blazing in his eyes but after all, what could she know about wanting and desire, if she had never felt or experienced it?

Tears could almost roll down her drained cheeks but she refused to give in. She couldn't, especially in here.

Instead she straightens her spine, smoothing her dress and walking out of the curtains.

When she reaches the ballroom, Christian is nowhere to be found. She finds herself sad at that perspective but relieved at the same time; she didn't know if she would be able to be in the same space he was, not after her embarrassment.

The Countess sighed, trying to resign her conscience with her fate. Sitting at the table again, she sipped more wine through her dry throat. People seemed to forget momentarily about her, or at least it felt so, and Anastasia was glad to be invisible.

"You must be one awful dancer" A snaked voice whispered.

The girl turned her head to the side, trying to understand who spoke. Again, it was that Lady Elena, who had a wild smile spread on her face.

She didn't quite get the intention, so instead of answer, Anastasia just blinked in confusion.

"Judging by the rush your partner left the room, you must have scared him for life" A deep laugh erupts from her twisted mouth and with a mean stare, she leaves the frighten Countess alone.

As if she wasn't feeling bad enough, this woman had to come here and tell her things she already knew, hurting her all over again. Though that must be true, she must have scared him for life.

* * *

The landscaped was inserted inside a small square, the silver light was cutting irregular shadows on the ground, illuminating only belittled amounts of land.

Anastasia was observing all through the boxed-shaped gap of the carriage. Luckily the night had ended and she could finally find some comfort between her soft and confident sheets. The bed she got – even if it was just a temporary possession – had become, in this short space of time, one of the most important things in her life.

She found shelter under the covers; a warm sense of safeness and non-judgment was all she craved at that moment.

She was erupted from her thoughts by an annoyed cough. She turned her face towards Lady Carolynn, who was eagerly looking at her.

"My dear" She begins fidgeting in her seat. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Not really" Anastasia confesses, lowering her guilty eyes.

"Well… I'm sure it must have been hard but maybe tomorrow things will be better."

Now was Anastasia's turn to shift uncomfortably. "Do I really need to go? These festivities will take one entire week, perhaps I am not required at every event..."

A shocked gasp came from the two blonde ladies in the carriage.

"That is absurd" Carolynn replies, completely outraged.

"How do you expect to find a suitor, if you do not show up to the festivities?" Katherine asks, looking at her as if she was insane.

"I…" Anastasia left her words fall, she didn't want to say. She just didn't want to me more humiliated.

"Of course we're going to everything." The Duchess determinates with resolution on her voice. "But speaking of today, I saw you dancing with the bast… I mean, with the Duke of Norfolk…"

"Oh" The brunette breathed, uncertain of what to say. _Could she not do that?_

"You should not socialize with him anymore. He is no good for your reputation, if you're trying to gain it back"

"I cannot see why"

Katherine laughed avidly. "Because he is the bastard"

"Katherine!" Her mother scowled, though she didn't deny the reason her daughter had just given. "Behave like a lady, if you please."

"Besides, I heard he has an exquisite taste on women. He only wants the most attractive ones" The little blonde continues with her eyes glittering.

"Oh" Anastasia whispers again, flushing furiously. Now she felt even sillier at her behavior, _how could he ever be attracted to her?_

"How could you know that?" Carolynn asks, trying to be rigid but failing miserably. Curiosity was taking the best of her.

"It is said around the Court" Katherine replies with a proud smile. "He might be the bastard but he is only interested in the most beautiful women. I hear he usually prefers ladies from other kingdoms."

"Well, then he is a fool" The Duchess says, nodding firmly with her head. "We have the most beautiful women right here in our Kingdom, only an unwise man would go look any place else."

Anastasia grew quieter. All these new information were making her head spin.

Clearly she was a fool, not Christian Grey. If only they knew.

* * *

Golden strays of sun, enlightened the Countess's bed forcing her to open her eyes, reluctantly. She wished to stay in bed all day, leave for nothing but unfortunately such luck was out of her reach.

She lifted herself from the covers and ran a hand through her hair, trying to comb it even though she couldn't see it. A sigh escaped her lips; today she was going to face her nightmare, _again._

She was just about to get up when a gentle knock echoed through the room. Anastasia adjusted her figure before replying.

"Please, come in"

The door opened calmly, allowing the entrance of a smiling Anne.

"Good morning my Lady" The maid kindly greets. "I am sorry for disturbing you so early but I had a package to deliver you"

"It is quite alright Anne, I was already awake" She smiles at first, but then frowns when the rest of the information sinks in. "A delivery? For me?" She asks, incredulous.

"Yes my Lady. It was brought here very early in the dawn"

"Maybe it is a mistake" The lady tries to say, she had no one who would send her something like that. "Are you sure it is for me?"

"I am." The maid confirms, nodding vigorously her head. "It has a letter and it says your name. Here." She says extending her arm.

Anastasia takes the letter from her hand. In the front it is, indeed, written her name with bold and powerful letters. It is also sealed, on the back, with a heavy red stamp. It appears important.

"Can we bring the ark inside?" Anne asks sweetly.

"Yes, of course"

After leaving the room, the plump maid returns with two men carrying a wooden ark. The Countess frowns again, seeing her package.

"Thank you" She replies absently, trying to make sense of the situation.

Anne looks at her with curiosity in her eyes, clearly she expecting to see what's in that big compartment, but Anastasia doesn't feel comfortable with those eager eyes devouring her moves.

"It is okay now, Anne. You may be leave. Thank you"

The maid doesn't appear happy by the dismissal, but complies with the order without a word. After the door being safely closed, Anastasia gathers herself around the wooden ark, trying to guess what could be inside.

She stays analyzing the object for a few minutes, before gathering the strength to open it.

With trembling hands she reaches for the locker, popping it open. She closes her eyes while lifting the heavy wood of the top. Once ready, she opens them again until a gasp of shock leaves her mouth. Her eyes widen further in surprise and she's not able to shift her gaze.

With shaky hands, she grabs the fabrics and pull them out of the box, they're soft and delicate to the touch.

She places her gift on her bed and stays stupefied looking at it. A gorgeous dress is displayed in front of her eyes. It is a deep wine colored gown, with a bodice adorned with golden applications and small encrusted rubies.

It is the most beautiful dress she ever saw and blinking repeatedly, she opened the letter that remained in her hand.

"_My Lady,_

_I plead for you to accept my gift. _

_I know this dress will suit your beauty much better, you should always wear rich colors and the best cloths. _

_I hope to see you in this attire, soon._

_Until then,_

_C.G."_

Tears prickled in the corner of her eyes, but this time, they were of joy. A smile crept upon her lips and didn't left for the entire time.

Perhaps her luck was changing. The festivities didn't seem so awful at the moment, instead she could state she was eagerly looking forward to leave this place and go to the Court again.

She was not bought with gifts, in fact she didn't even want them, but it was the gesture that made her heart tingling. He was thinking of her, he wasn't offended by her behavior last night, instead he sends her a dress.

A dress that would mean nothing, if it wasn't for the note that came along.

"_I know this dress will suit your beauty much better..."_

She couldn't help but read and re-read the all letter, over and over again.

"…_your beauty…"_

Anastasia sighed and closed her eyes, bringing the piece of paper close to her heart.


	6. V

**A/N:** Hey! Yes, it's me. Yes, I disappeared for what seemed to be a lifetime and for that, I'm incredibly sorry. I had a couple of problems (a lot of them actually), a very busy life and most unfortunately a very **UN**-inspired feeling towards this story.

I decided to change that though, I read my own story a couple of days ago and decided that, frankly, it can be a good one. So I'm in for the kill! Especially because everyone that read this and still hopes I continue deserves it! **A Lot!**

So here I am. Yeaaah! Sorry for making you wait this long!

* * *

The wind blew friskily from the windows breaches. Anastasia shivered but couldn't bring herself to care about the weather, the dress she was wearing made a smile split on her lips and that couldn't be diminished.

She hugged and sighed in bliss, feeling her luck turn. Something about that man made her uneasy and at the same time bewitched. She wouldn't dare to think he'd propose to her, but in her dreams nothing would make her happier.

When she descended the staircase, she was greeted by the Kavanagh ladies who were already awaiting her. That time the celebrations would be held during the day since it would be the first phase of the knights' tournament.

Even though the air was somewhat cold the sun was high in the blue sky, grating a lovely lightening to the events.

"What dress is that?" Katherine asked immediately as soon as the Countess settled a foot on the ground.

"I…" Anastasia grew uncomfortable under the set of prying eyes, she could tell they were judging her and would be shocked once they knew who gave her that present. "It was a gift." She said trying to avoid his name.

"And from whom could you receive a gift?" Carolynn asked arching a brow, shock and curiosity displayed in her features. "The maids told me we had a package this morning but I assumed it was from a friend in Durham, a souvenir… But this dress… This could not be afforded by simple peasants or servants…"

"A gentleman gave it to me" The petite girl said, hurt by the assumptions they kept making of her.

"But who?" Katherine insisted once again, eager to see who could give such present to her guest.

"I could not know" Anastasia answered defensively.

"Now child, enough with mysteries." Carolynn urged, growing impatient. "Anne told me you received a letter along with the present. Who gave you this?"

Anastasia inhaled sharply; there was no point in lying so why not tell once and for all the truth, if she kept hiding it would only be worse. "His Lordship, the Duke of Norfolk."

"_I beg your pardon_?" Carolynn raised her brows till her hair line.

"Lord Christian Grey" The Countess repeated, this time more confident. She wouldn't be ashamed, she couldn't care if he was a bastard or not.

"The bastard?!" The younger blonde asked in disbelieve with her mouth hanging open. "It is not possible"

"Are you telling us, Countess, that Lord Christian Grey sent you this dress? _As a present_?" The Duchess insisted, clearly not trusting her own ears.

"Yes, I am"

"I can not believe" Katherine breathed again, a mist of feelings boiling inside her. How could that man, the one that almost never took interest in any ladies in the Court… never took interest on her, the prime of female beauty... how could he suddenly try to sweep a simple, ugly girl from her feet.

"Surely that must be a mistake" Carolynn tried to reason. "I believe it is better for you to undress this kind of garments, the Duke must have made some confusion or perhaps the servants…"

"There is no mistake my Lady" Anastasia said firmly, becoming upset at the doubts of the women. This was for her, they had no right questioning it.

"Are you certain?"

"Of course I am certain, you said it yourself my Lady. There was a letter with it."

"And in that letter, it said your name specifically?" Carolynn tried once again. "Perhaps they have the address right but…" She trailed off leaving in the clear the fact that she didn't believe Christian Grey, regardless of being the bastard, would send something so valuable to the little poor countess.

"Yes, it implies clearly my name"

"May I see it?" The Duchess asked, showing no shame in her behavior.

"You may not" Anastasia said with anger in a voice.

Both Kavanaghs were shocked and that expression couldn't be erased from their eyes but very soon other emotions joined them. Anger and envy were the prime ones and they didn't bother hiding it.

"I see" Carolynn sneered passing a hand in the fabric of the dress. "You two did disappear from the ball last night, for a moment"

Anastasia grew quiet and blushed, she thought nobody had noticed it but apparently the Duchess didn't lose anything.

"Oh" Kate whispered as if sudden understanding stroked into her.

"You should think about changing your clothes nonetheless" The older blonde said with distaste in her voice. "People may not think bright things about a Lady who accepts gifts from Lords who show no official interest in them"

The Countess tensed earing this; she didn't consider the rumors that this might initiate. For a moment she truly ponder taking off the dress but then she replayed the letter in her mind.

_**I hope to see you in this attire, soon.**_

This was enough to convince her, if she survived the first wave of rumors, she would survive this. What did she have to lose anyhow? She probably wouldn't find a husband in the first place, regardless of her clothes so at least she will feel pretty with no shame.

"I feel comfortable with these vests" She said defiantly.

"Well, have it your way" Carolynn replied. "Let us go, we are already late"

With that dry tone the three ladies exited the house onto the carriages that were awaiting them already.

A thousand thoughts were running in Anastasia mind but the one that persisted and kept driving her to insanity was the same from last night, even before her gift arrived.

_Will I see him again?_

* * *

The day was dedicated to sports and outside activities, the King thrived with them, in his mind there wasn't anything better capable of exercising both body and mind.

When Anastasia arrived at the designated field she was surround by enormous and powerful tends, of deep and rich colors around the sports circuit. The tends held various designations, some served for the men to change their clothes in case of accidents, others destined to medical care if needed and to be a place of rest if the tired knights wished to do so. There were even others tends for the ladies as well for food and drinks.

The activities that were to take place were long and manly, among them it was an archery contest; running at the quintain, which Anastasia learned that consisted in running towards a target, set on a pole with a crossbar that could swing and which the goal was to hit the target without being knocked over by the bag of sand; tennis; football and bowling greens.

The little Countess had never seen such sports before; she was told there was going to be wrestling matches at the end of the week in the castle saloon, because apparently the King's counselor was keen in that sport. She was overwhelmed but curious as well and so, she wanted to watch every one of these activities and learn about them.

Once she set on foot on the castle gardens, all eyes turned to her. She wanted to bury herself deep in the sand but resisted the urge and instead, decided she would be strong. So what if anyone thought she was a whore and the bastard's mistress? It wasn't like it was ruining some perfect reputation before, anyway.

The same mumbling rose as the petite brunette passed by just like the day before. Everyone was eyeing her suspiciously; she was beautiful today and much better dressed than the prior evening. At first it was the beauty that stunned the presents but soon the rumors about her attire were spread.

"Well... The Countess of Durham is exquisite today" Another minor countess commented to Lady Carolynn. "Is that dress yours? I'm afraid I have never seen you wear it."

"Oh, it is not mine" The Duchess retorted dryly.

"It is not?" The fat lady goggled and leaned closer to her companion. "How could she afford such thing, isn't she poor?"

"She is. Very much so, her clothes are pitiful." The blonde replied, lowering her voice as well. "I believe that was a present she received"

"A present?!" The other lady widened her eyes even more, surprise and curiosity plastered on her expression. "From whom could that be?"

"I do not know if it is my place to tell." The Duchess replied, trying to maintain her nobility. "I did warn her, she is under my roof and she's a victim… It is not her fault Raymond's poverty… I wish the best for her, I just tried to be a friend but she did not listen, poor girl. I did warn her though"

"Oh, of course my Lady" The fat countess said, smoothing Carolynn's arm. "It was such a generous gesture to take her in your house, God knows were she would be if not for your precious heart"

Carolynn nodded gracefully, ignoring the fact that did she not wished indeed to take Anastasia in and that only unspoken obligations of friendship and the pressure from the King himself made her shelter the poor girl. She fanned herself with her hand, trying to appear distress by what she knew and was about to tell.

"It is true" She said lowering her voice just above a whisper. She glanced sideways for the dramatics and sighed heavily. "I am confiding this matter in you, my Lady, because I hold you in great regard and know your mouth with be a tomb to my words as my own secrets are save with you, my dear friend"

"Oh, absolutely" The lady spoke gravely, beaming with the empty praises she was receiving. "I would never betray your trust my Lady"

Carolynn grinned widely, she knew that not to true. In fact she knew that what she was about to tell would be floating through others' ears in a matter of minutes, any moment now.

"I do know and appreciate it so highly. You see..." She paused again for the dramatic effect and continued slowly, afterwards. "I believe the gift was from the Duke of Norfolk"

"_The bastard?!"_ The other lady yelled with her eyes bugged out of her own orbits. She fanned herself too and tried to adjust her corset, that didn't make her flush disappear or even the trauma that was displayed in her features diminish, though. "Is it not possible"

"I felt the same thing my Lady, but unfortunately it is the truth"

"It can not be!" The other insisted. "Are you quite sure?"

The Duchess only bowed her head but it was her words that left room for no doubts. "It pains my heart to confess this but last night at the ball… they disappeared for a while after their dance. I do not know where they went but it does not suit well with me"

"Oh" Her companion breathed out a low sigh. Those news were simultaneous outrageous and trilling, she could not wait to dish the reputation of that frivolous girl. Such and un-lady thing to do, obviously she would never find a husband.

Duchess's movements were sifted and she could not hide the envy she felt of the petite girl. Not that she desired anything for herself but she held great pride in the beauty of her daughter if anything else, and even being a bastard, Lord Christian was a handsome, desirable and filthy rich man. His attentions, even if not in a serious note, would obviously be welcomed.

The fact that he never once showed interested in another young female of the Court made her confused too, as she failed to understand the alluring factor of her guest.

Carolynn said nothing else and just stood there, contemplating the huge gardens filled with enormous tends with fastened bodies moving among them. _Ugh_, she hated this kind of events. Luckily the rumors would spread quickly and life would be as it's supposed.

* * *

**A/N:** An extra-sorry for the lack of action in the chapter, I could have post it when I had another one ready, but I decided I shouldn't wait anymore. I've already begun the next one so during this weekend I'll update again!

Just to compensate you guys, and to let you get into this again I'll tell you a few things that are bound to happen in the future: rumors will spread like wild-fire and someone will have a very good time fueling them; Katherine is _fucking_ green with envy and decides to seduce Christian at all costs; Ana will be hurt by it and she may want to make rash decisions based on that fact; a suitor will come along and he may or may not, have a hand full of seconds intentions; the King will eventually grow sick and the Queen may be a cold hearted bitch who's whiling to make Christian pay for her husband's infidelity.

So here you have it! Some things will take a while to occur but they'll eventually come along the storyline. Hope you're still on board!


	7. VI

**A/N:** Thank you for the warm reception, you guys are the best! I'm sorry for not having answered all reviews individually, I'll try to do it in the meantime because they mean a lot to me and they honestly stimulate my writing. So thank you again!

* * *

"Are you happy about the union, my darling?" The Queen asked while eating the pheasant that was elaborately decorated on the center of the grand table.

Mia smiled, nodding along the way. "I am quite thrilled, indeed"

The Queen nodded as well and retrieved to her own thoughts, the day was hotter than expected and she felt unusually tired. The princess followed the same steps and began eating her meal in silence, enjoying the warm breeze that managed to pervade through the thick fabric of the tent, where they were enjoying their private lunch.

A servant rushed through the entrance, bowing immediately both to the ladies at the table as well as to the figure that was coming in.

"His Majesty, the King" The man said sternly.

As the words came of his mouth, a powerful man stepped heavily through the curtains. The Queen rose quickly, smoothing the fabric of her bright gown and stretching a loving smile on her lips.

"My King" She said breathless as a newly lover would. "I was not excepting to see you until far later in the evening" She bordered the table and extended her own hand for her husband to take it. "You enjoy so much the outside activities"

"Indeed" The King beamed kissing his wife's hand. "But I came to see how my ladies were doing"

"That is so kind of you Father" Mia said sweetly.

"I may be also a bit hungry" Carrick laughed, grabbing a handful of pheasant. "And I heard the delicious food would be in this tent"

"As always is" The Queen offered, happiness displayed in her features.

The trio set at the table, feasting generously when the same servant rushed through the entrance curtains, again. Only this time he did not bowed.

"My Majesty" He said respectfully. "Lady Katherine Kavanagh is seeking to speak with the Princess"

The King eyed carefully his daughter. "What would be the subject?"

"I could not know" Mia answered equally confused. "Send her in"

The servant retrieved carefully and within moments was back in his place, displaying in his front the gorgeous blonde girl who looked radiant as always.

"Majesty" Katherine said, bowing deeply on the floor. "My Queen, Princess"

"Lady Katherine, to what do we owe your audience?" Carrick asked his mouth full with tasty food.

"I am truly joyful about my Princess and my brother's union" Katherine looked kindly at Mia while speaking her motives. "He is my only brother and I hold him in much regard as he is a noble and gentle man, I respect highly Princess Mia as she is kind and shares a pure heart so I wanted the opportunity of showing my appreciation and loyalty"

"What are you suggesting?" The King questioned distantly.

"An arrangement"

That statement caught the presents' attention. "Go on" Carrick urged.

"I would like to serve as a lady-in-waiting for the Princess while the festivities take place, during this week"

"I see" The King spoke at last, glancing at both ladies who set with him on the table.

"I would enjoy so much paying my respect and helping any way I could" The little blonde didn't want to lose her chance, so she kept going. "I could serve you in all capacities as I know my brother rather well, I could even share stories of his youth if you'd be pleased to hear them"

"That sounds lovely" Mia throbbed in, beaming with curiosity at the suggestion made. "I would most gladly accept your offer my Lady"

Katherine couldn't hide her own smile, she bowed gratefully. "I will tell Mama the good news, she will be so grateful for me as well"

"Yes, I'll order a chamber to be arranged for you at the castle and I'll send some carriages to pick whatever you may find necessary" The Queen reasoned. "There is no need for you to go back and forth, you may as well stay at once in here"

"Thank you, your Majesty"

She smiled one more time, showing her appreciation and turned around to leave. The hem of her blue dress dragged along the floor when Mia's voice made her turn around in haste.

"My Lady" The princess urged. "Perhaps we should extend this courtesy to Lady Anastasia Steele, as well? I hear she is a guest at your home, it may be the best if you both come"

Shock and rage travelled in a lighting-speed through the little duchess's frame. "But Princess, have you not heard…" She said before she could stop herself.

"That is a marvelous idea my child" The King smiled in satisfaction, booming his voice just enough for Katherine's lamentations not being noticed.

The blonde wanted to speak something that would change their minds but she did not wanted to sound bitter nor should it be the place of a high-positioned and educated lady to gossip about such affairs, so she resigned to her faith thinking she would just have to pay more attention to her little companion.

She left the royal tent happy nonetheless, even with the unexpected turn of events, her plan was succeeding.

* * *

"Do you need anything else, my Lord?" A small boy with red-hair asked while running along the Duke's strides.

Christian's tread was quick and long, making it hard to follow. The sun shone bright on the velvety sky and the now warm breeze was taking its tool on the man's physique.

Thick drops of sweat dripped from his forehead and Christian cleaned it hastily with the sleeve of his silky shirt.

"Yes" He finally addressed the awaiting servant. "Prepare something for me to eat"

"Should we go to the common tent?" The boy asked distractedly, almost forgetting his rightful place.

"No" The Duke answered rather dryly. "Find a private one"

The red-hair youngster bowed deeply and left his side to rapidly attend his lord wishes. Christian, though, continued the same path towards the stables. When he arrived, an elder man came to him at once, showing his respects dutifully but obviously lacking the proper education.

"Make sure he's well fed" The Duke instructed. "Give him water, _clean_ water and have him groomed"

"Yes, your lor'ship. I'll make sure me'self of that"

"I want him ready for me at any moment, also. I may not know in advance when I'll need him"

"A'right my Lord, do not worry yourself"

Christian conceded an almost imperceptible nod to the man with filthy clothes and a smile with no teeth, leaving at once to fletch for his private servant.

"I found a tent, my Lord" The boy came rushing through the muddy fields the same moment he was leaving the stables.

The Duke followed the servant's lead without a word, flies were hovering around them and Christian was feeling dirty and incredibly tired, wishing he could wash himself at once. Though he appreciated the sports he preferred to do them more privately and far from the sea of people that was surrounding him at the moment.

A small but appealing tent formed in front of his eyes, the thick curtains were a deep green with golden stripes and a medium sized table occupied the center of the space with rather attractive food and wine. Christian licked his lips, now that it was in front of him, he felt very famished.

The servant opened the curtains better for him to pass through and he was about to enter it when a sudden feeling made him look back. Between two other tents stood quietly the Countess. _His_ Countess.

The Duke gulped hard as she was gorgeous. Her hair dripped long around her body, cascading deliciously on her back; the gown accentuated her body's figure giving a generous glimpse of her bosom, not much to be provocative but enough to put the imagination at work; her ivory skin contrasted heavily with the deep color of the fabric and made her look even more angelic; her cheeks were tainted with a seductive shade of pink due to the outside breeze and her lips grew even redder and sinful. She was indeed too dark for the era's defaults but her exoticism only made her look like a pagan goddess.

Christian was marvelous by the fairness of the lady and without taking notice of how, he was merely inches away from her back. He froze in place, clearly he hadn't gone there consciously but something in her awaked a call in him and he simply could not fight.

Anastasia was quietly appreciating the view, she heard awful murmurs about her and the day was not turning as she expected. Surely more men glanced her way but none of them had shown interest in any more than that. She was fighting very hard to not breakdown but it was turning to be very hard, indeed.

She was about to go on with her path, discovering the nature that surrounded her when she turned around and almost bumped into someone. Anastasia managed to recover from the surprise rather quickly but when her eyes lifted to the strange that stood in front of her, she could not help the gasp that came out of her mouth.

"My Lady" Christian spoke first, after ogling the Countess for what it felt like an eternity.

"My…" Anastasia stammered, lost in the intriguing grey irises. "My Lord"

"Are you enjoying the activities?"

"I could not know as I'm not allowed to participate in any" She answered truthfully with her shrug. Immediately she regretted her attitude, a proper lady would never answer with such lack of manners and she chastised herself deeply. She needed to remember she was not in Durham any longer.

She wanted to correct her behavior but felt too embarrassed to do so. Christian, however, was just looking with curiosity at the petite figure that stood uncomfortable before him.

"I see" He said at last, wondering if Anastasia would enjoy doing any sport. "And where are you going?"

"No where in particular my Lord, I'm just enjoying the view"

"Are you not hungry?"

"No my Lord" She breathed, how could he except her to eat anything when her stomach contorted in knots next to him.

"You should eat though, you look rather thin" He ignored her whisper and extended his hand. "Do you care to join me, on my lunch?"

The Countess's eyes widened dangerously, she blushed furiously and squeezed hard on her gown. _What should I do?_ She thought confused, she wanted nothing more than to accept his offer but she knew all too well that she should not disappear into a tent with the man who offered her a dress. If the court was gossiping about that, she could not imagine how it would be if they knew about a private meal.

She was so tempted to turn the offer down but something about the way his eyes pled to her, made her own body answer before she could. Before realizing, she was placing her hand on Christian's.

Her blush deepened even further and a jolt of electricity travelled through her body, raising goose-bumps along the way. She wanted to see the Duke's reaction but she didn't dare to lift her eyes from the ground.

Christian toke gently her hand, brushing purposely his thumb through her knots. He saw her blush spread wildly through her neck and chest and couldn't help the smirk that stretched on his lips, she was indeed delicious.

He guided Anastasia in silence towards the entrance of his tent, where the same boy kept holding the curtains for them to pass. He instructed the Countess to enter it and seat comfortably in the middle of the table.

"Thank you" She whispered after seating.

Christian only smiled as an answer and turn to seat on his place, across from her. His smile made Anastasia's insides burn but she said nothing and instead just drank quietly the wine that the servant was pouring them.

"You may leave now" The Duke commanded after the servant finished his task. "I'll call when needed"

The boy bowed gracefully and exited at once. "My Lord, my Lady"

Anastasia became aware that she was alone with the Duke in a private place and couldn't help but glance around skittishly. Not that she feared Christian but he made her feel anxious and the situation was only serving to increase her nerves further.

He stood there, in hands crossed at this front, observing her. "Please, do eat"

The Countess smiled nervously and not wanting to be rude, fletched for a plate of exotic fruits that looked rather appealing.

She began to put small pieces on her mouth, in the most delicate way she could manage trying to be as quietly as possible. She wanted to appear a proper lady but feeling Christian's eyes on her every move made her much more self-conscious.

Finally, she couldn't take the sound of her chewing anymore. "Are you not joining me, my Lord?"

"Indeed" The Duke said after a pregnant pause. "You look rather delicious"

Anastasia gulped hard and loudly, _had she heard him well?_

"Wha-what?" She asked with a trembling voice, unable to steady herself.

"The pheasant" Christian smiled mischievously. "It looks delicious, do you want some?"

"No, thank you" She said feeling flustered, she was afraid she would choke if she ate anything too consistent.

"Did you found the dress agreeable to your tastes?"

"I never possessed something so beautiful" Anastasia was humble in her choice of words and Christian could see it in her eyes that it was the truth and just for that simple appreciation he wanted to give her a thousand more dresses.

"It suits you well" He said looking intently at her figure.

The Countess blushed lightly, if it was due to his compliment or the wine she was drinking, he did not know but it only increased the desire of throwing her over the table and ravish her body, showing just exactly how much he thought the dress suited her.

"Thank you my Lord" She said not really knowing how to answer.

"Are you enjoying your stay in here?"

"Ye-yes" She looked the other way around, avoiding his deep stare. She was lying and he knew it.

"Is it much different from the life in the North?" Christian asked instead, ignoring the lie his companion had just told. He did not know why but he felt the need to know all he could about the little brunette.

"So much" Anastasia smiled kindly. "By now the weather would have grown much colder, I'd be helping Mary to decorated the house in a proper winter way as I would help her sue my own dresses"

"Who is Mary?"

"My friend" Anastasia felt the need to rectify her explanation, she understood it must be weird for a man in Christian's position to see a lackey being anything else but that. "She was a servant but we grew together since little girls, she is like a sister to me"

"Hmm" The Duke conceded, clearly that concept was foreigner to him. "And you would spend your days helping her?"

"No" She answered meekly. "I would spend my days in the library, reading"

"I see"

They said nothing more, he was intrigued by her and felt he needed to take time to think about what she said. Clearly she was not a common girl, she may lack the proper education but she had other that appeared far more appealing to him.

"Do you know who am I?" Christian asked all of a sudden.

He needed to know that, if she did not know then he wouldn't want to be around and see her judgmental stare once she found out but she if did and was still there, lunching privately with him, oblivious to her own reputation, then there was be some kind of hope.

"You are Christian Grey, the Duke of Norfolk?" Anastasia asked, rather than affirm.

"Yes, but do you know _what_ am I?"

Her eyes widen, shock and surprise written in them. She understood now what he meant and she almost felt ashamed to confirm she knew what he implying. She considered lying just to avoid awkwardness but there was a possibility to make things worst.

"I know" She finally conceded in a breathless whisper.

Christian almost choked on his drink, _she knew!_ Yet, she was still there, still looking curiously at him with no disgust in her features, or worst, pity stares. Anastasia, the poor and orphan Countess of Durham stood there quietly, with a life she did not chose but with no complains to do whatsoever.

He got up from his seat in haste, he wanted to be closer to her. Anastasia startled in her seat but did not move, in fact she took a small breath of hair and bitted innocently her bottom lip.

The Duke was just about to reach her cheek to stroke it, when his servant came rushing through the curtains. He quickly stepped away from the Countess and begun to glare harshly on the young boy.

"I am sorry to interrupt your meal my Lord, but I have important matters to reply"

The tent fell upon a silence, the small boy fidgeted with his hands at his sides, clearly nervous about his lord's reaction.

"If they are so important, speak at once!" Christian growled through clenched teeth.

Anastasia jumped alongside the servant, he didn't mean to scare her but he felt incredibly angry that his moment was interrupted.

"I… There's a royal errand-boy looking for Lady Anastasia Steele"

Christian stood quietly in his place, he looked at the Countess's and understood she did not knew what was going on.

"Send him here" He said at once, if something was going on, he needed to know. He needed to protect her.

Anastasia looked scared and Christian couldn't help to seat next to her and place his hand on top of hers. She blushed but did nothing to move it, in fact she leaned closer. He did the same, she was like a siren to him and he just felt the need to be closer and closer.

"Do not fear" Christian whispered in her ear, squeezing her hand lightly. "I'll make sure nothing bad happens"

Anastasia sighed, she was feeling flustered from the close proximity they were under but she just felt too save to pull away, in fact, she almost wanted more. She sniffed his scent, it was manly and alluring. Christian did the same and felt his leather hose tighten. _Fuck, this is not the place_, he thought shifting his legs.

He stroked her knots with his finger, smoothing her skin. The sensations he was feeling were unbelievable, waves of pleasure were being send through his body and it was something he never felt.

The servant came back again, coughing when arrived, afraid to interrupt anything again. Christian got up and moved to the front of the table instinctively.

"Send him in"

The boy bowed and exited immediately, only coming again with a not much older boy. Anastasia got up too, the uncertainty of what could come from this errand was weighting too much on her.

"My Lord, my Lady" The new one spoke. "I come with a message from Princess Mia"

"Speak" Christian order, as Anastasia was in much fear of what could come.

_Did she have a husband already, could they be sending her back to the North as she was a too heavy burden for them to have? _

"The Princess sends me to warn you my Lady, that you are to stay here in the castle as a lady-in-waiting for the rest of the week and until the royal wedding"

The Countess sighed heavily and almost sunk in her seat but she managed to maintain forces and stay put.

"Is that all?" Christian continued.

"Yes" The boy answered, stepping back in fear. "The Queen already order chambers to be arranged and a carriage will go to Southwark to pick up yours and Lady Katherine's belongings"

"Will she be a lady-in-waiting for the Princess as well?" Anastasia spoke finally, finding her voice steady.

"Yes my lady"

"And where will it be, Lady Anastasia's chambers?" Christian asked, leaning back on the table.

"In the East Wing my Lord"

A smile stretchered deviously on the Duke's lips. "Is that all?"

"Yes my Lord"

"Then you may leave" Christian probed, waving a hand.

"Thank you for the trouble" Anastasia said in a small voice, all presents looked at her in a funny way but it didn't fit well with her not showing gratitude for the young boy's trouble.

"You're… you're welcome my Lady" The boy answered in an awkward way.

A number of infinite possibilities were playing in Christian's mind when his own servant interrupted his musings.

"I apologize my Lord, but I believe it is time for your participation in the tournament"

The Duke growled again, he just wanted to spend more time learning Anastasia, _touching Anastasia,_ and yet all seemed to be working against him. He signalized to the boy he understood but wanted an alone time before leaving. The servant did as command and retrieved quietly from the tent.

"I must leave" Christian said, walking towards Anastasia side. He picked her hands and placed them in front of his lips.

The little brunette blushed brightly, she could tell he was silently asking for her permission and she knew she couldn't deny it. She tugged his hands, symbolizing her submission.

Christian brushed his lips gently on her flesh, he gave it a feather-light kiss but unable to resist he begun to ascend his path and started kissing her palm all the way till her wrist. He licked it softly, earing a small moan from his companion.

Anastasia couldn't believe the feelings that were spreading on her body, if his touch made her burn everywhere, his kisses made her combust immediately on the spot. A warm sensation made her thighs tingle and a sweet moisture formed in her folds. Her blush was wildly spread on her bosom and her respiration became frenetic.

When she felt the voluptuous lips caressing her skin she begun panting furiously but when he licked her frail wrist, she couldn't help the moan that came out of her mouth. His tongue was warm and strong, tracing the lines of her joint and putting just enough pressure to make her legs a trembling mess.

Christian released her from his lips after a moment and when he looked at her eyes, there was no denying the desire that was hovering them. It was so thick and heavy, it was physically painful.

"I am staying at the east wing, also" He confessed. "Meet me at midnight at the end of the main hallway"

Anastasia gasped and quickly retrieved her hand from Christian's grip. She covered her mouth in shock, _what was he suggesting?_

"Please" He pleaded in the lowest voice. "I will show the library if you wish to see it"

She looked warily and fidgeted with the skirt anxiously. "I do not know if…"

"Please" He repeated again a little bit louder.

Anastasia wanted to say no but what was the point, she could not resist him even if she wanted. The way his grey were staring at her made her feel like she was floating in the sky, everything about him called to her and in all reality… no one would know.

She was already a frivolous woman according to common rumors, so she had nothing else to loose if indeed she was caught. Perhaps she was made to be a maid and not a countess.

She sighed out of wanting and desire. "I will be there"

Christian smile the most enchanting smile Anastasia had ever seen, right there and then, she understood as little as she knew him or even interacted with him, she was completely smitten with that mysterious man and she could not care a damn about his family's relations.

In a quick and sudden move, Christian embraced the petite girl in his arms and kissed passionately her cheek. He stepped away fast, afraid he wouldn't be able to stop if he stood next to her too long.

"Until later my Lady" He whispered sweetly.

The Duke walked into the bright sun, the breeze was becoming a bit colder as the day passed by but still it was warm and pleasant. He sighed; he didn't understand what was going on or why he was so taken with this woman but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about her nor about the time they would be spending together that night.

For some reason a thrill spread through his body, he could not wait to see Lady Anastasia again.


	8. VII

**Warning: **This chapter will have sexual content (it's not involving Christian and Ana yet) but still, from now on, this will be more regular on the story. Also, sexism and even homosexuality will be part of the plot. If it bothers you, than probably it is not the story for you.

Again, thank you for the response! It means the world :)

* * *

Murmurs echoed through the stoned walls, travelling through the deep and dark passages, filling foreign ears and dying quietly on a cold corner where new ones rose in the same whispering tone.

A tall, elegant lady walked between those whispers, through empty hallways moving with the grace of a predator. Her beauty was timeless, her floating blonde hair was almost angelic but in her eyes there was no dust of kindness and instead it reined a darkness capable of putting the deepness of Hell to shame.

Without the presence or help of any servants, she managed to sneak past a heavy door that led to an unused room. It stood there a male figure, calmly sitting next to the window, appreciating the beautiful view of the sunset on the fields.

"Elena" He said, without looking at her. In his hand was a gold coin and he kept playing with it, not caring for manners.

"I am glad you could come" The woman smiled a wry, bitter smile that could scare the frails ones. "I knew this would be of your interest as well"

"Indeed" He finally extended his gaze to the woman who stood proudly in front of him. He smiled mischievously, his eyes were the darkest shade of green and held a small glint in them, his jaw was strong and well defined with a five o'clock shadow that conceded him a manly and powerful grace.

"Are you sure you're capable of doing this?" She asked sarcastically, trying to appear strong but an experienced observer could tell an edge of fear was present in her voice.

"Are you afraid?" He revealed her act but ignored it otherwise. "I am more than capable and you know it, that is the reason you send for me, is it not?"

Elena smiled but chose to overlook his question. "A marriage is an incredibly long term commitment"

"I am aware of that" He stood up, his height was impressive and his body perfectly built, capable of intimidating many. "But I understand you speak of experience"

The lady snickered at the remark and moved closer to him, she was about to stroke his cheek when he dodged her touch.

"Are you going to show me my future wife or am I going to be hunting by myself?" A confident smirk never left his lips.

"Always rushing" Elena whispered. "You ruin all the fun"

She got away from him and waved her hand, signalizing for him to follow her steps. He did as told and they both exited the room in the same quiet tone they entered.

As the sun disappear onto the horizon line and its rays fleshed through the small hallway windows, golden threads adorned the two murky masses that snaked around the castle's passages.

* * *

"May the matches begin" Shouted the King's counselor, his eyes beaming with excitement.

Pair of men gathered in the circle that was formed in the middle of the grand ballroom, they dressed in thigh hoses and thin interior shirts that occasionally would slip through the shoulders, revealing the manly chest or that by chance and excitement of the opponents, would be ripped off during the match.

The ladies stood gasping and sighing among the circle, pretending false shock and fear. They were, indeed, there to appreciate the men's bodies and see the occasional and sensationalist blood that would sometimes bleed from a man's lip or nose.

The men shouted with excitement both due to the physical contact and to the opportunity of liberating their stress in the improvised arena.

Anastasia was standing there, between the sweaty bodies, quietly observing that costume. She was feeling flustered as she had never seen so much of the male body nor had she ever seen so much violence being displayed in front of her eyes.

The opponents were not trying to kill one another but still the force of their punches, the impact of the jabs and sound of the naked flesh hitting the hard floor made her flinch every time.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the little Countess stepped aside. All the wrestling was tiring her and after her very turbulent day she felt the need for a quiet and peaceful moment. She set on the table where jars of wine and plates of food stood. Every attention was on the circle in the middle of the room and she sighed deeply, finally she felt like she could breathe. Being next to all those people made her feel claustrophobic.

She couldn't forget the Duke, during all afternoon her cheek tingled with the feeling of his lips on her skin, she was almost in flames and it was all in her memory. If he ever kissed her again, she was afraid she would melt and never return to the physical world. A sensation of ecstasy and thrill were running through her veins and there was nothing that could stop it.

Anastasia was simultaneously afraid and excited with the idea of meeting Christian at midnight, though her all body craved to be near him, her conscience tried to reasoned with her showing all the possible arguments why she should decline that depraved request.

The petite brunette was feeling a blush crept through her body when she felt someone's presence near her; she looked around startled, thinking she was being observed but when she searched for the prying set of eyes, she find none.

She shook her head violently, she was beginning to feel paranoid and perhaps it was due to her sinful actions.

"My lords, my ladies" The King's counselor spoke again his face tainted with a crimson color both due to the joy he felt and the liquor he was excessively drinking. "Foul souls may say we aren't the strongest kingdom, well… I say after this display of strength we share indeed the finest and strongest male specimens of all realms"

Cheers and claps echoed through the entire room, his words triggered pride and nationalism among the presents.

"Now, please" He continued, pleading silence with his hands. "We'll have one more match before our feast begins! Who wants to have the honor of closing our activities?"

Voices rose, men arguing who should have the pleasure of such act and after a few minutes of undistinguished noise and grunts, a male figure approach the circle and spoke with a confident and shivering tone.

"I believe I should be able to do so" He said smiling kindly to the ladies that were present, melting their hearts.

"Look who decided to appear on Court" Shouted the counselor, gaining the support of the loud crowd. "Our Count of Dorset, our Lord Henry Bardsley"

"In flesh" The man grinned, bowing dramatically. "My lords, my ladies"

"We thought you to be in France" The King spoke from his throne, rubbing his stomach thoughtfully.

"Your Grace" He said bowing courteously. "I am here now"

"I can see so" Carrick said, earning a rumble of laughter from the presents.

"As I would expect so" Henry answered smiling too. "I could not miss such an important event, Mia is indeed our only and most beautiful princess"

The princess who stood in a smaller but equally empowering chair next to her father couldn't help but blush, ever since a little girl she shared a crush on Lord Henry and he knew how to make a girl's heart beat faster.

"In that, you are right my Lord" The King conceded. "You may have the honor of the last match"

"Thank you, your Grace" Henry paid his solemn respects, before speaking again. "May I choose my opponent?"

The counselor quirked an eyebrow and the crowd fell in silence.

"Just because I wish to fight a man whose strength and respect could equal or surpass my own"

Carrick looked thoughtful for a moment. "I respect that" He finally said. "You can choose the man but he has a right to refuse and if he does so, I'll choose your opponent myself"

"I understand, thank you Sire"

"So" The counselor urged. "Who is your chosen one?"

Henry casted a glance around the room, his eyes set on Anastasia who came to stand on the middle of the rumbling crowd again, curiosity arisen on her.

He looked her up and down, smiling kindly. He was, with no doubt, a handsome man with dark blond hair and brilliantly shinny eyes but regardless he didn't make her heart skip beats and she was glad for that. He smiled at her as if he knew what he was about to announce would surprise her deeply.

Indeed it did.

"I will like to challenge, our most gracious and handsome Lord, the Duke of Norfolk"

The presents gasped and whispers rose, even the King looked rather agitate from this declaration. The little Countess covered her mouth with her tiny hands and widened her eyes too much to be good. Even though she wished to see Christian badly, as she had not seen him more after their encounter at lunch, she had no desire to see him in any situation that could potentially harm him.

Everyone looked around, the Duke of Norfolk was nowhere to be seen.

"I believe your opponent does not find himself among…" The counselor begun but was sternly interrupted.

"I am here" Christian's voice travelled the entire room with a rough, deep tone that shared an edge of danger and sin. "Lord Henry, my eyes had not set upon you for so long"

"Indeed" The other man said with a fondly smile. "I could even say, I have missed you my Lord"

Christian laughed.

The crowd fell upon a deadly silence.

No one had ever seen a glimpse of enjoyment from him, let alone heard a truthful laugh. Even the King couldn't hide his shock. Anastasia heart filled with something she couldn't quit define and she smiled instinctively.

"Good to know as I will gladly accept you request"

"Then, let us begin"

Before anyone could say a word, the two men involved themselves into a big, fast and blurry mass of muscles. When she heard the sound of punches, Anastasia covered her eyes, she close them tight as the idea of seeing Christian hurt appalled her fragile heart.

She slowly stepped aside, she wish not to see any fight with him and a tiny part of her had hoped he would refuse such match. It could damage his reputation and she could understand how a man couldn't do so but still, she felt the blows as if they were inflicted on her own body.

The little Countess returned to the table, sitting and beginning to take small sips of her wine, she wanted to rest before the big encounter at midnight.

After a long time involved in the fight, cheers rose in the room. Someone had won but Anastasia couldn't figure which of them. She got up in haste, trying to look for Christian but he had vanished.

_Did he lose? _The possibility broke her heart, she wanted nothing more than for him to be well succeed in everything he did.

Henry was laughing, talking relaxed with everyone that gathered around him. Women where ogling him as his shirt was almost torn apart from his torso and thick drops of sweat were running down his body. She decided to stay put, when the chance rose she would ask to go to her chambers.

It didn't take long until the arrived Count came to stand in her front. Anastasia looked at him wary but he only smirked confidently, fletching for a glass of wine. He drunk it in a matter of seconds and still amused, cleaned his mouth with the hem of his shirt.

The little brunette, looked away uncomfortable, he was just standing inches away from her, his big arms almost touching her precious gown.

"My Lady" He spoke at last, eyeing her defiantly. "It is a pleasure to meet you"

"I would say the same but I do not know who you are" She downed her gaze, she didn't want to be so mean but she didn't want him so close to her either.

Henry, though, only laughed. "I can understand why…" He muttered to himself.

He extended his hand, bowing slightly. "Please, let me introduce myself. I'm Henry Bardsley, Count of Dorset"

Anastasia eyed the hand suspiciously but gave him hers too. "I'm Anastasia Steele, Countess…"

"I know" He interrupted her with a soundly kiss on her hand.

The Countess flinched and took her hand away immediately, glaring at the man. Though he wasn't being impolite she did not wish for men to touch her inappropriately, especially men she had just met.

Henry laughed again, with something that looked like kindness in his eyes. He was about to say something more but Anastasia didn't give him the time. Instead, she lifted herself from the table and without so much as a word, left the place quickly.

The Count stood there, watching her go away, disappearing into the sea of bodies that occupied the ballroom. He smiled again, a knowing, yet kind smile.

* * *

"Have you seen that, my Lord?" Katherine asked, bating seductively her eyelashes. "She let a strange, just arrived man kiss her in front of the all Court"

"Indeed" Said her companion, some old Earl she was promised to.

"Shameful" The little girl showed no mercy. Being with her supposed-to-be-husband was an appalling idea to her, but he was an influential man, easy to be manipulated. "Who would want to marry her?"

"Well, yes. That was some inappropriate behavior" The man agreed, eating greedily the meat that was on his plate. "But you have to understand my sweet, a wife may serve only to carry a child and maintain the household… That girl is indeed frivolous but she has a tittle and some lands, one may want to seize that for himself"

"I understand it, my darling" Katherine whispered leaning closer. Her mouth was almost touching the Earl's ear and she quietly dropped her hand on his leg, rubbing it lightly with smooth movements. "But who wants the Court's whore to carry their child?"

"In that perspective…" The old man said, between heavy pants.

"Yes" The blonde vixen murmured, her lips almost brushing his skin. "And a great and wise man would advise anyone who thought about seek that union, to not be a fool. Do you not agree my Lord?"

"Hmm" Was all the answer she got.

"Because if someone advised them that a commitment with a frivolous cunt is a very bad deal, they would be thankful for the advise once they understood that" With the tip of her finger, she traced his thigh was all way till his crotch, circling it in a teasing manner. "And they will be so grateful that they would felt the need to compensate the person who advised them. They would become good allies, and allies can come in handy, can they not?"

The Earl grunted in response as her delicate hand rubbed his painfully hard manhood.

"I just think a smart man would take this opportunity and make very" She licked his ear, her words sounded like honey and the old man almost jumped from excitement in his sit. "very good friends. No one wants a whore as a wife, is it not?"

She grabbed the firm bulge that formed in her promised husband's pants and tugged it more confidently, she begun rubbing it up and down, gaining small and frenetic noises from the Earl.

"You are a smart man, a real man, I can feel it in my hands. You would not want a peasant cunt as a wife, would you?" She kept rubbing his cock, till all that came out of his mouth was heavy groans. "No, you are a vigorous man, you need a wife who is capable of satisfying your needs. She is told to be frigid, can you imagine a woman unable to please her husband like I am doing?"

"No" The old man breathed.

"She would never do this, a real wife must serve her husband, she must rub his manhood every night, feel him explode with the seed that will bring her children" She could feel his hard member swallow in her hand. "She should taste it and enjoy every drop, that's the job of a good wife, is it not?"

Not much was said after, except for a few imperceptible words and grunts. The Earl came hard on his hose, clenching Katherine's hand on his own, forcing her to keep it on his crotch.

"Keep it there" He whispered. "You were the one who wanted to feel my seed, were you not? I want you here and when we marry I will have you taste it on that pretty little mouth of yours"

He kissed her neck in the sloppiest way possible. The little blonde shuddered but she didn't dare to move, she was on her way to get want she wanted.

"You are right though" The Earl said, after making Katherine's hand rub his wet hose a second time. "I can benefit from this, you are very intelligent indeed. I am no doubtfully a lucky man"

The blonde smiled to please him, though she felt repulsed on the inside. At that time another lord came to sit on their table, beginning a conversation with her promised husband. They were standing in the farthest table on the saloon, no one could see them unless they walked specifically in that direction.

She sighed but couldn't help to feel pleased all the same.

* * *

A silver ray of moonlight danced in Anastasia's eyes, her feet couldn't stop their motion as she paced nervously around the room. In minutes it would be midnight and yet she had not decided her faith, would she go to the end of the main hallway and expect Christian or should she give up on that idea?

She had agreed with him but now doubts rose in her. Before she could prepare herself, the royal chapel bells begun their chanting, announcing the frightening time.

The Countess shook everywhere, she wanted to lie in bed and hide inside the covers but she took a deep breath and convinced herself otherwise. She had promised she would be there and what kind of woman would she be, if she didn't kept her own word?

With trembling hands she fletched from her long dressing gown. It was an old deep blue robe she had, that helped her feel both safe and at home. Though it was clearly worn down, it was made of a soft fabric that hugged her figure nicely.

She laced the silky belt at her waist and tried to adjust her hair, it was down in long and shapeless curls around her back till her waist. Anastasia pinched her cheeks for color and courage and smoothly walked out of the room.

She open the door with all the caution she could manage, as it was an heavy and insanely big entrance and after verifying that there was no one on the hallways at the moment, she advanced in feather light steps towards the main hallway.

She cringed when her feet met the old stoned floor, she was barefoot as she forgot to slip some shoes between her hurry. She was afraid she would be too late and Christian would leave at once, not waiting on her.

Once she finally reached the destination, there was no one there. She hugged herself, feeling silly, who knew if he would really come. That thought unsettled her and panic rose in her chest, could he have fooled her? Could he be blocked by motives she couldn't foresee? Could he be hurt from his match earlier?

All kind of thoughts were invading her mind and she was so distracted she didn't notice when another body joined her in the hallway. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso and she couldn't help the small scream that came out of her mouth.

Quickly, one of the hands covered her mouth, successfully avoiding any other sound to come out of it. She fidgeted her hands and legs, trying to punch and kick her assaulter but all in vein. He was much stronger than her and begun dragging her towards a big door that was already opened.

They entered it and her assaulter closed the door tightly, pushing her body to the cold wall. Anastasia tried to fight it even harder but again, to no avail.

"Shhh" His smoothing voice whispered. "It is me"

The brunette's eyes widen as she recognized the voice. _How could she not?_ It was indeed the most sensual voice she had ever heard.

"I apologize if I scared you, but I heard the steps of a servant coming closer, I had to act quickly"

"It is fine" She confessed, relieved Christian was there with her.

"Here" He said lightening a small candle.

"Oh" She gasped once she glanced around the surroundings.

Four large walls were covered in books, separated only with shelves with more exemplars.

"I told you I would show it to you" Christian said extending his hand. Anastasia took it greedily not once thinking about it. "Come, let me show you around. You may take any book you wish, if it's not for long it will not be missed"

"Are you sure?" The Countess whispered not only because she was afraid to get caught but because she believed a library, regardless of its size, should be respected at all times.

"Positive" Though she couldn't see his face in the dark and while he walked in front of her, she could feel the smile on his lips.

They walked around the shelves for a while, Anastasia dragged the tip of her fingers through the hard covers of the majestic books. Every time she stopped, Christian would come around her and illuminate whatever she wished to see.

She was so enchanted by the place she would almost forgot her company if it wasn't from the never-ending jolts of electrified energy she felt while holding his hand.

Finally, they reached a corner where a marvelous and big window stood with rather comfortably looking armchairs next to it. They both stopped automatically, the Duke place the candle in a small table that stood close to the chairs and scooting his closer to the other one, seated calmly.

"Please sit my Lady" He smiled deviously.

She did as told, placing the books she had gathered on the floor next to her feet. They chairs were so close, their knees touched when both were seated.

"You look lovely" Christian said, eyeing her carefully unable to resist her charms.

"Oh" She panted and blushed, she felt nervous around him and for some reason, words always failed her in those moments.

"I mean it" He said taking her hands into his and squeezing them sweetly. "You look even more beautiful without opulent gowns"

"I… Thank you"

The Duke didn't have other words to share, her close proximity was intoxicating. He took her hands and drove them into his lips, kissing it passionately.

When he finally stopped and removed her hands from his sinful mouth, Anastasia noticed that the cut on his lip was bleeding slightly. That sight made her heart flinch with pain, she took one hand out of his grasp and traced his bottom lip.

"You are hurt" She whispered.

"It is nothing" Christian tried to assure since he could hear the worry in her voice.

"I wish you had not fought" Anastasia confessed, cleaning delicately the blood that dripped from his wound.

"Some times it is good to liberate some steam"

The petite brunette furrowed her brow, she wasn't sure if she understood that train of thought but she said nothing about it.

"And it does good for your reputation as well" He tried to reason again, seeing her suspicious.

"But isn't it good only if you win?" She asked carefully.

"Well… yes"

"Then…" She didn't know how to put it, he had lost hadn't he? _How could he think it was a good thing?_

Seeing the confusion on her eyes, the Duke understood the misconception his little damsel had made.

"I have won" He said smirking.

"You have?"

"Yes"

"But Lord Henry, he was so happy about the fight…" She trailed off, remembering their encounter.

"Henry is one of a kind, he is happy with life in general"

"Oh… do you know him?"

"I do, he is my friend"

"Then why would he challenge you into a match?" The Countess was confused about what kind of friendship that was.

"That's the way he is and that's the way we met"

"I don't know if I like him" She confessed, feeling bad for saying such things about Christian's friend.

He only laughed though, the same laugh that spread butterflies in her stomach. "He is a tough guy, very frontal and brutal but he has a good heart"

"Do you trust him?" She asked before she could stop herself.

"With my life" Christian answered without hesitation. Anastasia could tell he truly meant it. "As he had saved it more than once"

The little brunette froze. "How?"

"That's a story for another time" The Duke answered, clearly avoiding the subject. "As for today's match, do not concern yourself, it was friendly and I have won it"

"But then why did you leave?"

"I wished not to feast among those people, they tire me"

Anastasia sighed relieved, somehow it made her feel better knowing he hadn't lost anything nor was he truly hurt.

"I can understand that" She confessed smiling. "I am quite tired myself"

"Are they not treating you well?" Christian raised his brow, concerned about her answer. He knew about the rumors but didn't know how far they went.

"Ye-yes" Her voice broke done and her lie came out weakly.

He tugged her hand and held it tighter. "Tell me the truth" He said with pleading eyes. "Please"

The space fell upon silence, the Countess took little bites of air trying to gain courage to speak up.

"It is unbearable" She whispered, lowering her gaze, trying to fight back the emotions that came to her eyes. "I just miss my home so much"

The Duke said nothing and instead just got up, pulling Anastasia with him. Even standing she wasn't able to face him yet, afraid she would break down and cry like a child. He pulled her by her arms and involved her in a tight and warm hug.

She didn't want to succumb to the sadness but his embrace felt so good, so safe, so familiar.

"They judge everything I do" She said with the saddest voice Christian ever heard. "Every step I take, every breath I have… they talk with whispering voices but I know what they are saying, I know what they are thinking and they don't try to hide it, they just want to make me feel unwanted…"

She trailed off and he hugged her tighter, tears were running down her cheeks, staining his chest. He didn't mind though, his fingers kept smoothing the locks in her hair.

"They think I am a fool, that I don't know… but I do, I know everyone believes me to be a whore"

Christian stopped his motions, the rippled tone in her voice made his heart break. She was, indeed, suffering with all of that. With the help of this thumb and his index, he lifted kindly her chin.

"Not for once I truly believed that"

There was sincerity in his eyes and Anastasia smiled, his opinion matter the most to her.

"But you could not know for sure" She said fidgeting with her hands. "If what it is said, is real"

"I know from personal experience how defaulted rumors can be"

"Still…" She whispered, lowering her gaze. Though he was being honest, her self-esteem wasn't high enough to simply believe that, especially now that she had seen strange and mean sides of people.

"They simply could be not, my Lady" Christian smiled and forced her gaze up again, he hold her close not letting room for a breeze to pass through their bodies. "You are fair as fairest can be, your beauty knows no equals as you are one of a kind, your heart is good as you are sweet and gentle and your intelligence is sharp as you are not deceived by small-minded businesses"

Anastasia couldn't tear her eyes from his, his words felt like a spell was being cast on her, raising goose-bumps on her skin; she blushed furiously as she had never received such compliments – especially not from someone like Lord Christian Grey.

"May I kiss you Anastasia?" The Duke asked after a moment, not once drifting his gaze away.

She blinked a couple of times before realizing what he had just asked her, a shiver invaded her body in the most delicious way and though she opened her mouth to speak nothing came out. Her lips tingled with passion and the idea of tasting his.

The Countess nodded the most imperceptible nod and closed her eyes, she had never been kissed before.

Christian face got closer to hers, she could feel his warm breath on her skin and blushed just from imagining their close proximity. His hands travelled to her nape and he mingled his fingers through her soft hair, tugging it lightly.

He pulled her closer to him and when she felt every muscle of his body, his lips finally touched her. It was on her nose first and they were warm and voluptuous involving her tip in sweet kiss, they moved to her cheek and dragged to her chin, he bitted it lightly and pulled away again.

Her legs were shaking, _God could there ever be a sweeter torture?_ She opened her eyes when the need for his touch became too much to bear.

Christian was looking intently at her and only when he realized he had her full attention, he moved again, placing his sinful mouth on hers. Their eyes staid open and Anastasia couldn't know if that was standard procedure or not, but she couldn't care either way. In his irises flames of lust burned high and she could only imagined it matched her own desire.

His lips pressed lightly at first but they begun to put more pressure as the kiss deepened between them, a sweet heat formed between her thighs and she could feel the excitement drip from her legs, making them sticky and wet.

Anastasia placed her hands on his built chest and rub it slightly, she wanted to feel his body. If they never had a chance to share such moment again, she wanted a memory to save with her, forever.

His mouth opened more, desiring to give more, to receive more. And even as inexperienced as she was, she was very keen on that idea. She placed more pressure too and felt the tip of his warm tongue tracing a wet trail on her lip.

Out of impulse she dragged her tongue along his lips too, Christian groaned and unable to control herself she bitted his bottom lip, nibbling sweetly on it.

An exasperated noise came out of the Duke's mouth, it was animalist and absurdly sensual. In one swift movement, he pick her up and pressed her roughly against the wall, letting Anastasia feel all the excitement he had in him.

Their tongues were beginning a dance of their own when a creak of the door made them stop immediately. The mouths stood tangled together but they both stood quiet, trying to perceive who the intruders were.

Male giggles echoed in the room and a stifled laugh suppressed them. There were at least two other bodies there, disturbing their peace, their love.

"Are you sure, we should be doing this?" A small voice whispered. It was a boy, surely.

"Of course" A female intervened. "It is fun, you will see, is it not Ron?"

"Yes" Answered a more mature voice, probably Ron. "Very fun"

"What if we are caught?" The younger boy asked again, clearly not convinced.

"Here" The girl urged and steps resounded through the empty space. The bodies got closer. "We will not be, now feel my breast"

"Oh" The boy gasped, forgetting about his fears.

The older one laughed, and started placing sloppy kisses on the girl's neck.

"Kiss her too" He whispered in an excited voice. "And suck her nipples"

A moan came out of the girl's mouth, she was being groped and kissed at the same time and clearly enjoying it plenty.

They were servants, young ones to be precise. Anastasia recognized some voices as she had seen them during the day, serving the meals in the common tents. She blushed furiously hearing what they were saying, _how could they do such things?_

It only drown in her then, that she knew very little about the pleasure of the flesh and the only thought that she could form was if Christian had ever done something like that.

"Do you want to leave?" The Duke asked his voice just above a whisper. A smirk was stretched on his lips, clearly he was amused with Anastasia's discomfort and even clearer no part of the situation was bothering him.

She only managed to nod, too embarrassed to speak.

He stepped away from her frail but tempting body, he was smiling because he found curious and funny the experiments of the youngsters and more so the disturbance it was causing in his companion. She was truly innocent and it was simply too adorable to watch.

He entwined his hand on hers and begun to walk through the shelves, every step taken in most careful way, wary to not arise notice of their presence. Though both the pair and the trio were there clandestinely, none wished to be caught.

They reached the entrance, hidden behind massive racks of books. Their candle was long gone and stood dead in the small table next to the window; the moans increased by that point.

"Oh, that feels so good Ron" The girl encouraged.

"Here touch yourself like this" The older boy taught the younger. Sounds of masturbation echoed through the room, though Anastasia didn't recognized them. "You see like that, touch me too… yeah, like that, squeeze it a little… it feels good doesn't it?"

"Oh, god"

Christian bitted his tongue, _hard_. He was about to laugh but he needed to stood quiet, especially for the little Countess who stood next to him.

"What are you going to do?" Anastasia whispered in his ear.

That pleasured him and he almost moan. "Stay here" He said instead.

In a quick movement, he disappeared in the shadows, leaving the petite brunette alone, hiding timidly behind those shelves.

A loud noise rumbled in the air, something undistinguished fell in a corner of the library. Anastasia jumped, startled but did no sound.

"Who's there?" The older boy asked.

All three of them stopped their activities, standing on high alert.

_What is he doing?_ The Countess thought, scared.

"I said" The boy repeated, marking his words with anger. "Who's there?"

Still no answer or sound of any kind.

"No" The girl almost screamed when the boys began to move.

"Come on, let's just go see" The younger smoothed her. "Bring the candle"

The girl appeared uncertain but did as she was told. The trio began to explore the deepness of the library in search for the mysterious intruder.

All of a sudden, Christian came behind Anastasia, tugging her arm tightly and dragging her across the shelves towards the big entrance. In a fast movement, he opened the door and they were both standing there in the great hallway; their heartbeats frenetic, their cheeks flushed, their sex frustrated.

"Is it better to leave at once" He said with sadness in his eyes.

The brunette nodded, the all night replying fast in her mind.

"Here" Christian said, extending his arms, showing her the books she had left on the floor back then. "I brought them for you"

"Thank you" She said softly, with all sincerity she could manage. His gesture warmed her heart. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"I hope so" He conceded. He picked up her hand and pushed her body close to him, pressing his lips onto her forehead in the sweetest kiss ever known.

"Dream of me" He whispered before turning around and leave, vanishing between the darkness of the castle.

Anastasia did the same, her pace was quick but she wasn't able to resist; she looked back more than once, dreamingly.

_Please God, let me see him tomorrow_, she prayed it all night along. Hiding and blushing under her covers, tracing her lips and imagining his.


End file.
